Moving On
by SidiousSith
Summary: For most ordinary people in the universe, when they die, they simply become one with the Force. But Padme Amidala was never ordinary, in life or death. This is the story of her adventures in the Netherworld of the Force. Read & Enjoy! Part II Started! OT!
1. I:Nightfall

* * *

Part One: Journeys

**It is a time of great troubles.**

**The darkness of the Sith has fallen upon the galaxy, leaving it in eternal night.**

**New hopes still exist, but for now, the greatest lies within the Netherworld of the Force.**

**As the salvation or the second damnation of the Jedi approaches, the choice will be left up to one woman.**

**Will she fade into shadow or rally for illumination?**

**Only time shall tell.**

**And the Force shall not reveal its secrets before then.**

**Not even to any of its Chosen.**

A/N: Enjoy the new Part Intros:-)

Chapter 1: Nightfall

A/N: NOW REVISED! This chapter was originally written waay back in 2005, when my writing wasn't quite up to my current standards. So, I've gone back through on both Chapter One and Two and rewritten them. Thanks to skywalker05 for helping me revise this with your reviews! Enjoy! 6/14/07 :-)

Shadow has fallen upon the galaxy. In Theed, the grand capital of Naboo, one of the greatest supporters of democracy has died-Padme Naberrie Amidala. Princess, Queen, Senator-she was all of these things to her people. Yet some remember her much better-a daughter, granddaughter, sister, friend. All who knew & loved her were there that day for her funeral, the last journey she would ever take in the land of the living. Her entire family was there, along with many of her Senatorial colleagues.

Yet the one person who knew her as his wife-was he there? Yes. Anakin Skywalker, newly dubbed Darth Vader to the galaxy, stood high above in a tower, watching, as the funeral procession marched onward, carrying his wife to her final resting place.

"Why?" "Why did you ensure that this was our destiny, Force?" "Why take our child, too? Our innocent child.."

"Is this what you wanted? For me to kill them as part of some sick prophecy, just for your entertainment? Does it even matter?"

"Both of them are dead now.. and I killed them." "I only wanted to save them from that horrible fate, yet it only came to pass.."

"I just need to accept it and move on. I'm amazed my master even allowed me to come-to see her one last time."

"I wish I could tell her I was sorry-so sorry-that I didn't listen to her. But now she's gone forever."

"Did she ever truly love me? Would our child have? I guess I'll never know now.."

Anakin Skywalker, sat down on a nearby chair, and wept. Cried for all that was lost, screamed for all that could have been, the future life they had before them...all shattered upon the point of prophecy.

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, rose from that chair when the funeral was over, and marched down to his waiting shuttle. There was business to be taken care of for the Emperor.

2 Weeks Later….

Sitting out in the gardens, young Ryoo and Pooja Naberrie were helping their mother tend when Ryoo unexpectedly spoke up.

"Mommy, we've been thinking. Where'd Auntie Padme go when she died?"

"I don't really know, dears. I've been thinking about it a lot, too, lately. Maybe she's 'one with the Force' as the Jedi say," replied Sola.

"I hope she's OK, wherever she is. I miss her," said Pooja.

"Me too," answered Sola.

"Dinnertime!!" Jobal yelled.

"Come on girls, let's go get something to eat," advised Sola.

Later that day…

It was as if her very soul was lifted into a blue light-toward a brilliant point that seemed to be beckoning for her to come...

But suddenly, the beautiful, soothing light was blocked out by a impenetrable cloud of shadow-which was reaching out for _her_.

She screamed-but it was useless. Sound cannot travel within a void-and somehow she felt that she should have known that.. But she had bigger problems on her hands-this thing seemed so.. intangible, but there had to be _some way_ to escape! Reaching out-not with her arms, but with her mind, she unconsciously imagined holes amist the blackness-tiny dots of blue, yellow, and red that gave her light, hope, and strength. Suddenly, those imagined holes sprang into reality-and the shadow recoiled, angrily.

As a last attempt, it flew at her, hoping to take her with it, even if it couldn't stay intact. But it was simply encased by the shining cerulean light, which forced it into a floating ball. Seconds later, it exploded in a brilliant rainbow of colors, not a trace of shadow remaining. Then, she felt a hand take hers, as she was pulled upwards into the epicenter of the light, relieved that the.. thing was gone.

But she couldn't help but wonder where she was, exactly. Abruptly, as if her mind had been read, someone chimed in:

"Do not worry on that-just wait for a minute-all will be revealed in due time.."

That voice… so familiar! Was it someone I loved? Hated? Someone I know personally? Who am I, anyway?

"Yes, we all realize you have many questions. But, first, you need your memory back, don't you think?"

In a flash of light, she saw standing before her a group of about fourteen people. Those things they are wearing-very familiar. And the small cylinders hanging from their belts..

"Now do you remember, Padme?"

* * *


	2. I:Revelation

Chapter 2: Revelation

A/N: Hello there! I know, I know-long time, no posting. School equals crazy, especially with semester tests. So, here we go: Chapter 2 of Moving On. Thank you so much to Princess Linnea & Estel Solo Dux, my first two reviewers! Enjoy. : ) ALSO REVISED. 6/14/07

"Master Qui Gon? By the Force..."

"What has happened to us all? You're dead… Oh my…"

"I told you there was a lot to discuss." Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn replied.

"So am I dead? How.. why.. What happened to my child? To Ani?!"

"Calm down, Padme. Your children are still alive-they are completely safe," responded Aayla Secura.

"Children? I was having_ twins_? Whoa… What are their names?"

"I'm surprised you don't remember them-Luke is your son and Leia is your daughter. You named them right before you died a few days ago," answered Qui Gon.

"Ani had always thought we'd have a girl, though I told him we were having a boy. It seems like we were both right!" she slightly grinned to herself, but that melted away as soon as the next though hit her mind.

"Oh, no… Anakin isn't dead, is he?"

"No, he isn't. But, he isn't exactly in the best shape. Padme-do you remember what happened on Mustafar?" asked Mace Windu.

"No... He can't be! I know so-he still had some good within him! He hadn't fully gone to the Dark Side. He hasn't and he never will!

"He may not fully go over, but he's certainly not on the light side of the Force right now," Qui Gon replied.

"He tried to kill Obi Wan and is now in the service of the Emperor-as Darth Vader."

"But wasn't he the fabled 'Chosen One'? The one who was destined to bring balance to the Force?"

"Yes, but we Jedi didn't quite grasp what that meant-at the time, there were way more Jedi than Sith. By doing so, he brought the Jedi Order down to two-a Knight and a Master. To battle against two Sith. Balance, in the Force's eyes."

"The Force has decided that all this must happen for a purpose. Thing is, that purpose eludes even us who are one with it. We were hoping that, well-with your death and the death of all the Jedi, the Force would, in order to keep balance in the living galaxy, reveal something to us." informed Mace Windu.

"And has it, Master Windu? Or has all this been for nothing? The Republic, the Jedi, Life itself-was it all to serve the Dark Side's insatiable power?!"

"Padme, please calm down. Your very presence here is a complete anomaly in the Force itself. Only someone extremely strong in the Force can retain their presence after what you have gone through, let alone death." a new Jedi told her, someone she had never seen in the Temple before, covered in a black robe.

"So.. part of that wasn't death? It was something else..." she thought to herself.

Reading her mind, the Jedi responded, "Yes. The Dark Side was trying to claim your spirit, even in death. It wanted to ensure that there was no chance that Anakin would ever return to the Light. You were the one thing tying him to the Light, and now your children, too, though he or the Dark Side knows nothing of them." he continued.

"That.. thing was the Dark? And it was trying to kill me after I am dead? Wait.. how would you know all of this?"

As he pulled his cowl back to show his face, he replied to her, "I have journeyed many ways throughout the passage of time, space, & the Force. I even died once while in the thrall of the Dark Side.

It knew what was going to happen if I returned to the realm of the living and so desperately tried to convince me to surrender to it, follow the dark path to doom. Yet, I couldn't. For a reason I didn't even guess until I got my memory back, my former friend while I was among the Jedi and future wife pulled me back from the brink. She saved me with love from the hate and anger of the Dark.

Have you never read of the Jedi Civil War? I am Revan, formerly of the Sith. We are all gathered here, a eternal conclave of the greatest Jedi of the Ages, to watch the passage of time. The Force dicates that we must provide balance to our Sith brethren and their council of evil. Padme, most of us have been waiting here for such a long time, centuries even, to bring about the downfall of the Sith in the galaxy and cage them in their dark holes for the rest of eternity.

We would eradicate them if we could, but the Force also eternally demands balance until the very end of the galaxy itself. And that is quite a long way away, beyond even the Force' s perception. And then Anakin comes into the picture-the fabled Chosen One of ancient Jedi lore. The Son of the Suns. The one who alone could destroy the Sith and send them retreating back to their homes beyond the galaxy."

Speechless, Padme could do nothing but gasp at the revelations. Little did she know, much more was to come-and some things are better left unrevealed.


	3. I:Apparitions

Ch. 3: Apparitions

A/N: Hello there! Yes, I know that they've been rather short, but soon things will be getting.. interesting. Especially with the introduction of some new characters. Enjoy the story:)

"Ah, my brothers & sisters-we are all gathered. Let the conclave begin."

As the tallest shadow spoke, all the other myriad presences in the chamber began to find their seats. Robed in darkness, they all proceeded to wait for their strongest to speak.

Thirteen ghosts spoke, as if in unison, "Why have you called us? There is business to be attended to in all corners of the galaxy with Sidious' ascent. "

"Surely you have not forgotten of the business that was supposed to be concluded here this very night, the one thing that would ensure the galaxy would belong to the darkness-Padme Amidala was supposed to die again & her spirit is still ALIVE! Can any of you answer me why this has not been corrected?"

As one presence stood up, addressing their most hated "leader," Lord Adas, he countered with, "You were the one who deemed that a simple contingent of Shadow Walkers would be sufficient to lure her to our side and her demise. Yet, it seems she can resist & has already joined the Jedi, thanks to your lovely idea."

"Malak.. I tolerate your presence here just barely-you cannot even compare to my power. But, you are right on one thing. She is no simple person. If the Shadow Walkers cannot get to her, then you may stand a better chance. Infiltrate the Jedi's haven & kill her spirit, once & for all. Prove your worth, Darth Malak."

Slightly miffed at how casually his insult had been cast off, Malak bowed & simply replied, "As you wish, Milord," before walking out of the room to prepare for his new mission.

After the last footfalls cascaded down the corridor, Adas spoke again, addressing the remaining thirteen. "Do any of you have a clue who may be able to resist the power of a Shadow Walker? ANY OF YOU?! No one that I can think of could. Not a normal person at all-Malak was right about one thing. She is unnatural."

Casually standing up, Darth Traya made her presence known & laughed slightly before speaking, "You are correct, Adas-that one is not normal. She is at the very LEAST an extremely powerful Force user. Of Jedi Master caliber. How this power could have gone unnoticed for so long eludes me, but this much is true-she is a foe well beyond Malak, even without training."

"All the better than. He was getting annoying anyway. But-are you sure of this, Traya? How could such.. potential go unnoticed? Normally, she would have been snatched up by the Jedi at the very soonest. And how could Sidious not sense her on his home planet? Is he that weak? Or is she that strong? Sigh. Well.. Traya, we all must learn more of her. We may soon have an vacant spot on the Sith Council & if she could be turned.. with the power you say she wields unknowingly.. She could win the war for us. Finally & eternally. "

"I will dispatch my spies. We shall soon find out everything that is to be known about this Padme Amidala. Besides, from what I do know of her, she is a much better planner & is much smarter than Malak. The only reason he was here for a time was because of his knowledge of Revan, correct? That advantage is now negated, in his case, since Revan is not our primary threat at the moment. Still, I would have suggested a more capable spy.. young Githany or Exar Kun, perhaps...?"

"Silence, old woman. Dispatch your spies & allies-but know that she is mine. You will bring her to me & I will teach her of the Sith. From then, her path is her own, among us all. Leave me-ALL of you. I must meditate with Sidious & see what has happened in the realm of the living. Begone!"

With that, each individual apparition returned to their separate tasks, watching the galaxy & waiting for night to fall, yet again, but for all eternity. As Adas sat down in his chair & began to sink into deep meditation, he felt Sidious' presence-triumphant, reveling in the glory that was his new Empire. He wouldn't disturb him with the notion that his greatest political enemy could be extremely Force-sensitive, even in death. The Sith rule the Living Galaxy, it is the Netherworld of the Force that is yet to be decided. And Sidious had no part in such dealings, even if he was a Sith.

A/N: Here is the full list of all 28 Jedi & Sith Council members, in order of rank.

-Sith-Adas, Traya, Bane, Nihilus, Plagueis, Githany, Exar Kun, Maul, Kaan, Marka Ragnos, Naga Sadow, Freedon Nadd, Kas'im, Malak.

-Jedi-Revan, Qui-Gon Jinn, Vandar Tokare, Ulic Qel Droma, Bastila Shan, Mace Windu, Odan-Urr, Nejaa Halcyon, Barriss Offee, Luminara Unduli, Ki Adi Mundi, Siri Tachi, Aayla Secura, Kit Fisto.

Also, a Sith Shadow Walker is like an evil ghost that can kill people's spirits. They embody the characteristics of the dark side, though they also can appear in human form. That was the darkness Padme ran into in the first chapter.

Thanks for reading & May the Force be with You:) -SidiousSith


	4. I:Premonition

Chapter 4: Premonition

A/N: Hello there!! My deepest apologies on last chapter-I forgot to mention my reviewers.. So, thank you so much to Wawoot & ILDV, along with all the others who have read Moving On!! Also, I had some extra time on my hands, so this is one really long chapter! (Ah.. birthdays are so relaxing..) Enjoy: ) -SidiousSith

Still shocked from the events of this day, Padme stared at the ceiling of her new room-where she would probably spend all eternity under the care of the Jedi Masters, protected from any further Sith attacks. Even though most of the Council doubted that would happen..

It seemed that only Revan, Qui Gon, & Bastila were of the opinion that the Dark wouldn't be fought off quite that easily-well, besides her. Still, 4 to 11 isn't quite a majority.. Nobody would tell her how she had even ended up here-not even Revan. Although, replaying the looks on the Council's faces when she had first popped in from that.. horror, she figured that this wasn't an everyday thing for them-especially since she wasn't a Jedi.

A Jedi. It sucks being the only non-Force Sensitive in a plane full of Jedi! Nothing to do, nobody to talk to, no way to even look at her family. Thinking to herself, she remarked that she must talk with Revan about at least seeing them again.. how she missed talking with her parents & Sola.. Ani's warm embrace, filled with love for her & their child... or children, she supposed.

"Luke.. Leia.. how are you two doing? Where are you now? Are you thinking of me & your daddy? We love you two so much.." she whispered to the shadows, as if her children could hear her, somehow, some way...

On opposite sides of the galaxy, two young babies, both asleep in their cribs, feel a reassuring presence they have not felt for weeks now-they heard their mother's words of encouragement to them, both beautiful & sad in their own way, as the Force gives them one last gift to sustain them through the arduous years to come. But they are only children, living in this sweet moment with their mother, for one final time.

Even farther out from the Galactic Core, two Jedi Masters meet amidst the swamplands of Dagobah, both ancient & learned in their own right-called to this place by the Force.

"Master, you felt it also? Something evil is brewing & it is not of this place.. not this galaxy at all."

"Yes, young Obi Wan-right you are. Recall your lessons with Qui Gon, do you? From the Netherworld of the Force?"

"All too well, Master Yoda. Why do you bring up that place? Is something happening...?"

"Young Senator Amidala, in grave danger she is. Even in death, rest, her spirit shall not be allowed to-by the Sith."

"But.. they already killed her!? How much worse off can you get than that by the Dark Side?"

"Obviously, talked with you, Qui Gon has not, about the methods by which a spirit, because of the Dark, may be utterly destroyed."

"They don't want her around that badly? No, Qui Gon has said nothing of that."

"Came to me, Qui Gon did, last night. Spoke of terrible things, he did. The Sith, tried to kill her spirit, they did, to keep her from ever converting Vader back to the light. Safe now, she is with the Jedi Council, yet believes strongly, Qui Gon does, that give up so easily, they will not."

"What are we to do then, Master?"

"The Force, told me it did, that a lightsaber, the Senator will sorely need tonight. Have you brought young Skywalker's?"

"A lightsaber!? They're going to send a Dark Jedi after her, aren't they? But, yes-I did bring Anakin's."

"Good, that is. Send it to her; we must, before the danger strikes."

"She's going to use it?! But.. Master Yoda, she hasn't been trained or anything, let alone.."

"Need training, she will not. Know what she needs, already she does. The Force, help her it will, in this struggle."

"Well, if this threat is coming so fast, we had better be on with it. Master, if you would so enlighten me.. ?"

As Yoda spoke to Obi Wan of the necessary ritual, the Force started flowing through them both until their presence almost outshone the Dark Side aura that was native to Dagobah.. the lightsaber, once a piece of solid metal, turned shining blue, flecked with glowing sparks, as if it were a Force ghost itself. Using the Force, Obi Wan pushed it into the nether realm of the Jedi, where it ended up within the Jedi compound, hovering just outside Padme's door...

Imperator Class Star Destroyer Exactor, Bridge...

"Lord Vader? Can you hear me?"

Snapped out of his meditations, Darth Vader could only stare angrily at Admiral.. whatever his name was. He was getting to where he killed his flagship's Admiral every two months or so, depending on how stupid they were. Unfortunately, he couldn't waste any time on choking this particular one.. yet. He, oddly enough, felt very tired. Must be all the concentration..

"Admiral, you have the bridge. I must go to my meditation chamber-and am not to be disturbed. Understood?"

He didn't even wait for his sputtered out answer, simply storming off toward the direction of the turbolift to his chamber-the one place he could be rid of the incompetent fools-breathing menacingly all the way. He was so close.. he thought he sensed his old master, Kenobi a second ago.. But, oddly enough, it wasn't the shining beacon of light that his master normally was-he seemed more.. gray, not completely light side. Slightly laughing to himself at the notion that Kenobi could be a Gray Jedi, he quickly dismissed it, yet still resolved to tell his master. Perhaps he could sort through that-give him something to do, rather than the other way around. Besides, the quicker he could kill Kenobi, the happier he'd be.

Netherworld of the Force, Jedi Compound...

Suddenly, Padme felt something.. intangible, yet extremely strong, pull her into the hallway just outside of her room.. Unable to resist the call, she slowly slipped out of her bed, carefully stepping toward the door. After waiting a second or two-just to make sure-while the feeling got even stronger.

Slightly cracking open the door, she was completely shocked to find a hovering lightsaber right in front of her door, still reflecting a blue color, bright sparks falling to the ground, until it completely dissipated, leaving a shiny metal saber, identical to.. to Anakin's!!

She felt a whisper in her mind, then.. "Take it. It shall serve you well until the time comes." with a voice that sounded... like Obi Wan.

"Guard it well. Our son shall need it, in his time of greatest need." a new presence told her.. reflective of.. Ani!

"Anakin...Obi Wan..." she said, ever so softly... "Thank you, both of you so very much.."

Smiling to herself, she grasped the saber, taking it into her hands, then igniting it-watching as a brilliant blue flame, identical to her beloved Anakin's eyes, sprang from the emitter, then extinguished it. Completely at peace, she walked back into her room, set the saber upon her nightstand, & quickly fell into a deep, dreamless, & calm sleep.

Malak couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself. The Jedi were so unbelievably easy to deceive.. just set up a simple Force illusion that made him to appear as a Jedi youngling, one that wouldn't even fool the weakest of the Sith, & they allow him right into their compound. Force, they let him near the Council chambers, while they were talking about Senator Amidala! He even saw her.. he had no clue how right he was before, speaking with Adas-the fool! Her presence outshone all but Revan's! Even then, the sheer potential she seemed to wield was just staggering. This girl had all the gifts of the Force laid at her feet, but was completely oblivious! And now, he was just outside the building where the Jedi has practically locked her up in, without even a single Jedi guard! Pathetic.. This assassination would be unbelievably easy-all he had to do was put her in a Force Stasis, then run his saber through her neck. Effortless.

As he was thinking to himself, he started the long process of putting up strong sound barriers around the little apartment the Jedi had foolishly given her, so that soon, you couldn't hear a sonic boom from within there if one was on the outside. After two hours, confident that she was completely asleep, he felt on his belt to check that his saber was there. With all preparations complete, he figured it was time. Padme Amidala was going to die tonight, finally & forever. Nothing could ever stop the Sith, let alone one simple, untrained woman. Stepping up from his meditation, he let his presence blend in with the darkness, so impenetrable that any hidden Jedi defenses wouldn't see or sense him coming. Walking up to the door, he reached into the Force to retract all locks, allowing him to slowly & silently open the door. He then walked in, shutting the door behind him. In mere minutes, he'd be out of here, heading back to Traya-reporting that the Senator was dead-finally. And the Sith would rule the Netherworld.. forever.

Darkness had come to Padme Amidala's door, yet again.

A/N: Cliffhanger time: ) LOL. I'll try to have the next chapter up within a day or two-I'm not that mean, now. Thanks for reading!! -SidiousSith.


	5. I:Illusion

Chapter 5: Illusion

A/N: I am SO sorry this is late! This chapter has been one of the hardest to write and edit that I have ever done, anywhere. But, it's finally finished! Also, I'd like to thank my reviewers really quick: A big thank you to Wawoot, Skywalker05, RockAngel360, and ILDV:) Also, revisions on Ch. 1 & 2 should be finished by the end of the week, so check back in sometime soon on the earliest chapters. Now, on to the story:

King Adas, once ruler of the sovereign system of Onderon, was nearly rolling on the floor of his meditation room, overcome with laughter.

"Malak is such a fool.. He says that the Jedi are bad? The idiot can't even sense me looking in on him-to steal his word, _pathetic_. "

"Ah, such a good thing the Jedi shall dispose of that one tonight.. They actually can be useful, for once!"

As he sat back down upon the extremely cold floors, he focused his concentration back upon Malak and the young Senator...

Malak walked, ever so silently, over to the Senator, who was now fast asleep and completely oblivious to the destruction that loomed beside her. He summoned his Dark Side energies to gather enough force to send Padme into a catatonic state for weeks-but he wouldn't need weeks, just one moment to slice her head off her shoulders.. With a final thought, he sent all the trapped energy at her, thinking of how well received he would be by Traya when he got back..

He was so focused upon this mental image and so confident that he couldn't fail in this that he never noticed that all the waves of Force energy simply rippled past Padme, then were absorbed by her, as her eyelids flickered open, barely conscious from being awakened so quickly from such a deep sleep. But, within seconds, a brilliant blue lightsaber flew into her now-opening hand, where it flared to life and found itself at Malak's throat. That's when he finally realized that something was very, very wrong..

"IMPOSSIBLE!" his mind screamed, completely in denial that his simple plan might just have gone wrong-that this "simple woman" could resist what no Jedi or Sith had ever been able to; especially while asleep.

"And who might you be, here in the middle of the night? You are no Jedi..." Padme asked him, still holding Anakin's saber pointed at his throat.

With that, his face twisted into a mask of rage and denial, calling his own blood-red saber into his waiting hand, activated it, and swished the blade on a path to slice off Padme's lightsaber hand.

"I am no Jedi, fool! My name is Darth Malak-and you shall die NOW!" he growled.

Padme, completely unfazed by him, simply rolled back to avoid the near-hit, then leapt up over his head, landing agilely behind him.

"I'm afraid you're the fool-You'll find I'm not a Jedi, either. So-just _why_ would you try to kill me?"

Attempting a stab at Padme, he retorted:

"Why should I tell you? You of all people should know your own strength in the Force."

After deflecting the shot, she thinks on his words and asks, completely lost:

"Force? You're the only Force Sensitive here.."

Taking advantage of her momentary confusion, he lashed out with a bolt of lightning, while replying:

"Ha. Still so oblivious? Haven't you ever wondered why you could evade those Shadow Walkers on your way here? Or why you're even here at all? In a place of Jedi, when you say that you are not even Force Sensitive?..."

Seeing the lightning coming, all she could do was put up her lightsaber, hoping it could block its path. It never even reached the saber-a shield of blinding blue/white light formed in a circle around her, absorbing every last bit of the energy, then condensing it into a ball the size of a shuura fruit, not unlike the one Anakin stole from her plate long ago, back on Naboo.

"..Why you can do that now? I was sent here to kill you, but.. the Dark Side holds many opportunities for those willing to work for them. You are strong in the Force-my Master and I can help you channel that strength.

"The Light will only hold that potential back, if you are even allowed to train. They are blindsighted fools-that is why I joined the Dark in the first place, during the Mandalorian Wars so long ago... I can guarantee you a power beyond your imagination. So, Padme Amidala-the choice is yours. Shall you join us, the strong warriors of the Night? Or remain a weak servant of Light?"

For a second, she wavered. Power could help.. _she_ could defeat that evil snake Palpatine, for manipulating and betraying her ever since she rose to the throne of Naboo. He could die, and miserably, with the knowledge that she would become the first Empress. Her husband.. _ha_! If he dared to try striking her again, he may just get a nasty and long overdue wakeup call for treating her like that-never being there, always at war. He had always done the bidding of the Jedi. Where had that gotten _him_?

Grinning, Malak could see the expressions upon her face morph from one of disgust, to interest, to even a smirk. She was close, oh so close, to turning. Lady Traya would be pleased.. She was going through exactly what he had-and soon would follow the same path. So absorbed was he in his observations of how the next addition to the Council would benefit him, he never spotted the newest emotion coming to the forefront.

Suddenly confused, Padme realized exactly where that had gotten her Anakin-fear, anger, hatred, suffering.. Recalling an old quote Anakin had told her of Master Yoda, she truly considered what Malak had offered her. Not a path of power, but a path to misery and death. Thinking of that old sweet Anakin, the one she loved with all her heart, woke something in her. Smiling to herself, she knew what to do. Slowly raising her gaze to stare Malak in the eye, what he saw left him extremely puzzled.

Even more shocking was when he glanced down and found a blue lightsaber poking completely through his chest, all the way out to the other side, shadows gushing from within to land upon the floor.

If King Adas had not been sitting upon the marble floors of his meditation room, he would have fallen out of his chair, stunned beyond belief.

"But.. HOW?! I never dreamed that she could resist the temptation of the Dark Side! She was supposed to be a simple Senator.. Sigh. Sidious is going to have a lot to explain, very soon.."

Still, he managed to regain his composure and refocus upon Malak's dying words.

Gasping to regain what he knew would be his last breaths, he told her: "FOOL! Without the power... the Sith offered, you and your pitiful Jedi friends shall never kill us. Where... there is light, darkness shall always reign. It is.. inevitable. How could you... throw it all away?!"

Still smiling, Padme simply pulled Anakin's lightsaber from Malak's chest, and replied:

"_Love_-the one thing no Sith could ever truly comprehend. You cannot figure out what it is because you never knew it. Sleep well, Darth Malak."

And with that, the shadows that had once called themselves Malak unfurled, leaving gleaming red armor and a Sith's saber behind, while heading for the regions that no conscious being may know, except in the finality of dying a second death.

In his throne room, Adas was too numb, even for a Sith ghost, to move. To think. To do anything but gasp at the sheer power of this woman.

"How the Force did Palpatine not sense her power?! If he could have corrupted her while young-what a tool the Dark Side could have had!

But, no. He's so stupid that he can't even find a Force sensitive on his own planet-he just had to go recruit that Maul creature from Iridonia.

And then that pathetic Sith-wannabe, Dooki? Doka? Whatever. At least he managed to get the Chosen One, but still!? And he's injured!"

As he rose from his seated position, still thoroughly disturbed at the thought of the sheer potential one Padme Amidala wielded, he couldn't help but mutter to himself:

"This is most definitely _not_ my day.."


	6. I:Reactions

Chapter 6: Reactions

A/N: Hey there! Here it is: the aftermath of the battle! Thanks to my reviewers ILDV, Newtonsapple, & Wawoot!! Now-on with the story!

"What.. what have I done? How _could_ I.."

Staring at her husband's lightsaber, still ignited, she could not help but ask these things of herself. But she already knew the answer to all those questions. She did exactly what she had to-if she hadn't killed that Sith, he may have gone after another Jedi or tried to assassinate her again.

He deserved to die for his crimes, especially after what she heard he'd done in the Mandalorian Wars. Those acts which he looked back upon fondly and with pride-not a drop of remorse contained within his words. Somehow.. she could sense what he was thinking, then-about the Jedi he killed personally, his revenge upon Revan, finding the Sith.. It was a never-ending chain of despair and misery for all walking beside his path-or for those who dared to cross it.

No, she did not worry that much about what she had done-it was the _how_ that amazed her. That.. thing was right-she could feel the power of the Force flowing through her veins now, with a life pulse of its own, it seemed. She felt.. connected beyond anything that she had ever known-to the universe, serenity, everything. It was calming, knowing there was a guiding force behind her actions that she could touch, even if only within the realms of her mind. This is the light side-relief, a warm embrace to protect her children against the onslaught of shadow. And so, she welcomed the comfort it offered her, sinking to the icy floors, while her mind unconsciously felt outward.

Even then, weakened severely from the ferocious battle, she could sense the Jedi coming to her room, searching for the source of the massive Dark Side explosion caused by Malak's death. Relieved that help and friends were soon to be arriving, she let herself fade into the gentle sleep that only exhaustion could provide.

Seconds later, a group of fully-armed Jedi stormed into what formerly were Senator Amidala's chambers, determined to find the source of shadow that had so troubled their meditations. Yet, nothing could have prepared them for the sight that greeted them..

Senator Amidala, apparently unhurt, was unconscious upon her bedroom floor, clutching a silver cylinder-strangely resembling a lightsaber. In front of her, a set of gleaming red armor, radiating pain and suffering, lay beside an equally polished sliver of black and silver. Angry black spots and slahes decorated the walls, showing the scars of what appeared to be a fight between the Senator and an opponent, both with sabers. Most remarkable though to the Jedi was the massive hole in the very center of the chest piece of the armor-showing that a saber had pierced completely _through_ it.

"Shall we wake her, Revan?" Bastila asked-the first to recover from the strange sight.

"No-she has had enough of an ordeal for one day. Though.. Kit? Aayla? Would you two mind taking her to the Healer's Wing?"

"Not a problem, Revan. You three will stay here and investigate further?" Kit Fisto replied.

"Yes-I feel there is much more to be discovered of this. The death of a Sith Lord is no rare occurrence, after all."

As Aayla and Kit gently lifted Padme from the floor, her grip slackened and a lightsaber hilt fell to the floor, clattering loudly. As they left, Vandar asked, while holding up the aforementioned saber:

"Know what this is, do you, young Revan?"

"A lightsaber, Master. It seems that Padme fought extremely well with one in hand, far more adeptly than any other non-trained Jedi. It is also most intriguing that she defeated Darth Malak alone. The past and future have collided here, in this place, to show us what we should have done in the first place. It is time for her to know the truth."

"Revan.. are you sure? The power she could wield.. it would be devastating. And that's if she _doesn't _turn to the Dark." Bastila, completely taken aback, asked him.

"That is exactly why we must tell her. By the looks of this place and what I could sense from this room, she and Malak had quite a battle. She nearly _turned_, Bastila. But at the last, she proved her devotion to the Light. And that was without formal training-the Force simply was with her. Trust her, for that is the only thing that will aid her in the fierce years of training to come-I foresaw this while I was meditating earlier this evening."

"You saw that Malak was going to _attack_?! Why the Force didn't you tell someone? A team might have been assembled, they could have captured him straight off and protected her from all this..."

"Young Bastila, calm down you must. Interfere, young Revan could not. Will of the Force, it was, that the Senator face this as part of her training."

"Still.. sigh. I will try, Master. Revan, she will probably have a lot of questions when she awakens. Do you want us to inform the full Council of tonight's events? I am completely sure they all felt it, but it seems that we will have a new Padawan to prepare for."

"Always the one thinking ahead, Bastila. It's almost daybreak, so they all should be semi-conscious. Don't wake them all up too abruptly, now. I know your definition of 'informing' them that they need to get up.."

"Calm down, Rev-I didn't mean that I'd pull a Force scream to wake them up. They're going to have an interesting enough day as it is. Plus, I did that two days ago-they'll still be expecting it. You run along to the Healers now-I think I can sense her faintly waking up. Wow, she _is_ strong.."

As the three Jedi walked off toward their separate paths, Revan couldn't help but wonder if he was doing the best thing. Yet, he was left with no choice... after Malak's attack, Padme knows of what she can do. She must be trained-and quickly-before Traya, Bane, or even Adas comes after her soul again. But, he sensed that day would be far in coming, thankfully. Padme Amidala would have plenty of time to learn what she must before his premonitions could come to pass...

In the Sith Council chambers...

"HOW COULD YOU!?!"

The screams of a very outraged Darth Traya could be heard reverberating around the entirety of the Sith compound.

"Why would you even _DARE_ to pull such a foolish and stupid move as that? Convincing Malak that she should be _turned_.. I told you what would happen! She will never be as susceptible to the temptations of the Dark Side as she was then! Untrained, unguided by Jedi.. completely unaware of her value in the coming years. I _TOLD_ you it would be better to kill her outright.. And now she is not only awakened to her full potential, but the Jedi now cannot keep from training her any longer! The _arrogance_.."

"Traya, I did what was for the best. That is final. Yes, she is not quite as easily tempted by the Dark, but if she is trained by the Jedi, becomes trusted by them... I believe young Githany could make a friend out of her and lure her to us for further teachings. Then betray her, tragically. Make her think she kills Githany. She will then believe she is evil and so, flee the Jedi. To us. We will take her in, accept her, and give her what the Jedi never could. It is all for the better, for she will become even stronger then. Agreed?"

"_Indeed_." she sneers. After a pause, she begrudgingly says:

"I agree. The subtle art of betrayal, she will learn-_firsthand._"

"Do any of you assembled here disagree?" Adas asked.

A chorus of No's echoed throughout the cavernous chamber.

"It is settled, then. In two hundred years, Padme Amidala shall join the Order of the Sith. We will meet again in one hundred and fifty years to finalize all the details. Brothers and sisters, our business here is done."

With that, each shadow vacated their chair and headed for their chambers to meditate. More had happened today than any of them could ever begin to comprehend-and it was only the beginning for them all.


	7. I:Ascension

Chapter 7: Ascension

A/N: Hello there! A quick thank you to my lovely reviewers: ILDV, skywalker05, & Wawoot! Also, I just had a look at my stats for this story... wow. 20 reviews! That is waay more than I ever dreamed I'd get. Let alone 929 hits. So.. a big thanks to all those who have been reading this story! I really appreciate it. :-)

The world seemed clear and bright-it was as if someone had cast off the gray raiment in front of her eyes and allowed the true light to seep through. She could see shining presences-people, possibly? Each blob seemed connected to each other, as if they were all joined by.. something. Curse her horrid memory right now! She couldn't remember a thing.. but felt that she should.

Then she heard gentle laughing, just before someone told her:

"Right you are, Padme. Give me a second, alright? Then all will be explained."

Suddenly, she found herself in a white room, one that seemed to be completely limitless. Before her, a man dressed in silver and black, wearing a black robe and a.. gleaming beak-like mask over his face.

Reaching up, he slowly pulled the hood back from his face and unclasped the mask, revealing a man with onyx hair and shining black eyes, reflecting lightning within them. His aura.. scared her. Suddenly, his eyes flashed blue and he smiled gently at her, not a trace of the Dark left.

It was none other than Revan.

"Revan?! What.. ? _No.._ Did I die again?"

If he was Darth Revan for a moment..

"Ha.. Nice to see you have your memory back! But, no Padme-you are not dead. Far from it, really. Do you have any idea how completely astonishing what you did earlier today was?"

"What I did? I killed some crazed Sith assassin who claimed I was Force-Sensitive.. who was truthful. I believe you and the Council have some explaining to do. Why did nobody ever tell me? Or even suspect?"'

"So you truly have no clue who you killed? Wow.. you remember that I fought during the Mandalorian Wars, correct?"

"Yes. He said his name was Darth Malak-he fought beside you and betrayed you. You ended up killing him about a thousand years ago."

"Padme, Darth Malak was one of the most powerful Force Sensitives of my day. I nearly was defeated by him. And you simply killed him-again. Trust me, that is far from taking out an ordinary Sith assassin.. You also ask why nobody, least of all you, knew you were that strong in the Force? We knew that as soon as you came here-only a very powerful Jedi or Sith could achieve that. Retaining one's consciousness in the Force is not an easy thing to do."

"Why didn't you tell me then?!"

"Patience.. we didn't inform you because the potential you wield.. you could easily take out most of the Jedi and Sith on both Councils and would probably give both Adas and myself quite a strain. We all felt that if you knew, the Sith could sense it and would try to kill you even more than they have been. It seems though, that they found out anyway and sent Malak after you, hoping to kill or turn you. I felt what nearly happened, Padme.

You nearly turned Dark, didn't you?"

"Yes, I nearly did..."

Cutting her off, he replied:

"But, the important thing is that you renounced it in the end. That was the other reason most of the Council didn't want to tell you-if you knew, we feared you would become arrogant about your abilities and turn. But, you proved us all wrong-and without any training. And for that, we have decided that it is now imperative that you have training to learn how to control your new-found abilities. With the Force newly awakened within you, we will help you in every way that we can. The Force is also on your side-you may have already felt the Light helping you. I think that is what was guiding you in your battle with Malak, especially with your lightsaber combat skills. So, Padme Amidala-do you wish to join the Jedi Order, become one of us? Train under the Council, learn from the Order? You may stay for all eternity, if you so wish. But, if you do not, you can still stay as a guest-we will welcome you here, no matter your choice."

"Master Revan.. are you serious? I can.. become a Jedi? Isn't that against the rules?"

"Ha.. Padme, in the Netherworld, age is of no consequence. We have found that out. Everyone has all of eternity to reside here-training, learning the ways of the Force, guiding the Living."

"Then.. I agree. I would like to know more of the Force, and seeing as I have quite a bit of time on my hands to do it, I would very much enjoy being a Jedi. I have been a Senator for so long, though.. it feels rather wield, to feel the Force flowing through my veins. Who will guide me?"

"The entire order-though you may choose a Master to specifically train under, for a time. The knowledge of all the Jedi lies at your feet, you must simply choose a path. Now-I am afraid we both must leave this dream world for a bit-the Council should be gathered by now and they wish to speak with you. Talk with them and think for a bit over which path you want to take. You have all the time in the Netherworld to journey through them all, but everyone must have a starting place. You'll be waking up in a minute."

And with that, Revan abruptly disappeared, leaving her alone in this.. empty world. Seconds later, she awoke to find Revan standing beside her.

"I am sure you have many questions, Padme, but I believe the ones I did not answer must wait for a little bit. Can you get up?"

"Certainly, why wouldn't I.."

As Padme rose from her bed in the Healer's Ward, she nearly tripped because of the exhaustion.

"Ahem.. may I be of any help?"

Smiling triumphantly, she stood, now completely balanced and replied:

"Thanks, Revan, but I believe I can make it on my own. Now, if you could show me where the Council Chambers are again.."

Leading her toward the chamber, she could only feel that her life could get even more interesting from this point onward.

In the Council Chambers…

"Padme Amidala, do you know why you have been summoned before the Council?"

"Yes, Master Qui Gon. I was told to come because I have a special ability within the Force. One that I was unaware of until Darth Malak confronted me last night, hoping to either kill or turn me."

"Master Revan talked with you, did he not?"

"He told me that if I wished, I could join the Jedi Order. Learn more about the Force. Have a safe haven against the Sith."

"And what is it that you wish to do?"

"Masters, I would love to become a Jedi. It would be an honor."

"And why would you wish to do this? You don't have to-many others have ignored that path." Master Luminara Unduli asked.

"Because, Master Unduli, I feel it is right within my bones. The Force has awakened in me for a reason and I feel that it is my duty to use the powers given to me for good. I was the one who allowed Palpatine's rise to Supreme Chancellor-I could have prevented it by not calling for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum that day. It is only right that I try to atone for that by fighting him and all the other Sith."

"Would you be prepared to spend your entire afterlife fighting the Sith? We all would understand if you didn't." Master Secura questioned.

"Yes. They took my Anakin away and converted him to Darth Vader. They killed me and separated me from my children forever. For them and the future we three could have had, I would spend an eternity of eternities fighting them. I can think of no better way to spend my afterlife, given the situation."

"So, it seems you are ready to swear your life to the Jedi." Master Siri Tachi observed.

As they all took Padme's words into consideration, each slowly nodding, as if in agreement, while silently using the Force to debate amongst themselves. Suddenly, they all snapped their gazes immediately upon her.

"Senator Amidala, to a conclusion, it seems that we have come. Accepted into the Order of Jedi, you are."

"Thank you, Master Vandar. I am grateful for your acceptance-all of you. I am willing to learn more of the Force. What am I to do next?"

"Well, Padme-you first must have a teacher assigned to guide you..." Revan stated.

Suddenly, Bastila interrupted:

"Revan-If I may, I would like to teach her. I sense she could have great potential with Battle Meditation, among many things."

"Hm... Battle Meditation, say you, young Bastila? Agree, I do. What say you, young Padme?"

"I would be honored, Master. When would you like to start training?"

"How would tomorrow sound?"

"Perfectly fine with me."

"I do believe that this Council meeting is finished. Padme, I strongly suggest you go to your new apartments and relax-Bastila will show you the way. Welcome to the Jedi Order." Revan stated.

"Thank you, Masters."

And with that, they all dispersed from the domed room, each following their own path, except for the Master and the new Padawan. They left after the rest, excitedly talking about the specifics of Battle Meditation.

Somehow, Padme felt that she had found her true path-the one she would walk for the rest of eternity. Smiling to herself, she thought:

"Thank you, Force. Though you took Anakin and the children away, you have given me a new purpose in life. Thank you."

With that, she and her new Master walked off into the now noontime sun, headed for the Archives.

End of Part One!

A/N: I rather hope you enjoyed this! On Revan, he.. well, it was what his mind is used to him appearing as-Darth, not Master Revan. Thus.. when mentally projecting himself into someone's dreams, it may take a second to regain control over his appearance.

Whew, 9 pages on Word.. Yes, this is only Part One, readers. I'm going to try and continue with Part Two quite soon. It will be on this story page-no sequels for each part. As to how many parts this story will have.. well, you'll just have to find out, won't you? It'll be a long story though, that much I can tell. And, there will not be seven chapters each. They'll vary, even more so in the next part.

So.. here's a quick teaser of what to expect:

**"Welcome, Knight Naberrie. Know how long it has been since become a Jedi, you have?"**

**"Yes, Master Vandar-twenty years."**

**"What say you of them?"**

**"They were some of the best in my life. I have learned more from the Order than in all of my Senatorial career or my reign as Queen of Naboo."**

**"And what if you were to be able to regain part of that past?" Revan suddenly added.**


	8. II:Reflection

Part Two: Gatherings

**Padme Amidala has been a Jedi for twenty years now, achieving Knighthood by her tenth year and rising even higher still.**

**First a Padawan of Jedi Master Bastila Shan, she learned of the ancient art of Battle Meditation.**

**From Master Siri Tachi, the subtleties of stealth and the masking of Force Presences.**

**With Master Revan, she studied dreams and premonitions, along with many techniques of lightsaber combat and battle tactics.**

**Coupled with other skills learned from the whole Temple, she became a military master. Able to predict and prevent raids by the Sith upon the Jedi with almost the certainty of Revan himself, she proved herself many times over. **

**Yet, she also possessed many tricks and techniques using the Force that allowed her to excel in debates over teachings.**

**As Master Vandar had termed her, a true Jedi Sentinel. **

**Completely balanced between combat and knowledge.**

**Between her old and new lives.**

**Still-the final test has yet to come.**

**But, now is the time for reunions. Training is over, for a while.**

**The time has come where she must put that knowledge to use, before it is too late.**

**The past has invested all its hope in her, for the future's sake.**

**If only the present would listen.**

A/N:Welcome to Part II! I've decided to go back & merge the intros with the first chapter of that part, so it should be a little less confusing to read. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers: ILDV, skywalker05, & Wawoot! (You three have been the main ones reviewing, so especially to you all!.:) Now-shall I begin Part Two?

Chapter 8: Reflection

"It has been so long.."

Padme Naberrie whispered into the empty Council Chambers. It had been twenty years since she had last been in here. How long ago the life of Amidala seemed, wrapped up within politics. Now, she is simply Naberrie, once Skywalker. But, even though she didn't use Skywalker, she still considered herself as one. Anakin.. how lost he is by now, wrapped within Darth Vader. How ironic that their positions were now reversed.

She couldn't help but hope that one day, she could be a Skywalker again.

Yet, she had come to terms with Anakin going to the Dark Side-the dreams of Mustafar had vanished, remnants of a past long ago. She still appeared as her younger self, though-just as beautiful as the day she died, if not more so. Yet, she still held on to hope-he would come back to her, someday. And so would Luke and Leia-then they would have all eternity to be together. She just regretted that she would never even know her grandchildren and they wouldn't know of her. But, she was Jedi. Emotions were to be embraced, yes-but completely drowning in despair leads to nothing good.

She stared down at her twin sabers, lovingly created fifteen years ago-they represent her now, not that past Senator. Shining blades of blue and purple, formed like her husband's-only smaller for a better grip,-they had a diamond on each hilt. Both were joined within the Force to the inner focusing crystals. Master Tachi had taught her a trick that, using these crystals, would enable the saber to run without its power cell. She could use the Force to energize them instead, in case of emergencies. Briefly, she wondered what Anakin would say about them. Would he be happy she were a Jedi? That she could use the Force?

"I guess I'll never know..." she murmured to herself.

She was so engrossed in her meditations that she never perceived the twin beacons of light approaching her.

"Hm... Bastila, should we disturb her?" Revan whispered.

"I think she'll know we're here soon enough, Rev. Give her a second."

"Has it been so long that the other Council members have gotten lax? I figured at least some of them would be here by now…"

"Patience, I think they're coming. Hey-she's waking up!"

Padme, finally realizing who was behind her, she raised herself up from her crossed-legged position in the middle of the Council Chambers and replied:

"Masters! It has been so long since I've seen either of you... I was wondering who was behind me."

She then reached out to hug them both, just as the other Masters began to file in.

As they all reached their seats, Revan and Bastila left for theirs, leaving Padme standing alone in the center, facing Revan.

"Welcome, Knight Naberrie. Know how long it has been since become a Jedi, you have?"

"Yes, Master Vandar-twenty years."

"What say you of them?"

"They were some of the best in my life. I have learned more from all of you than in all of my Senatorial career or my reign as Queen of Naboo."

"And what if you were to be able to regain part of that past?" Revan suddenly added.

"What do you mean, Master?"

"I mean that if you could.. say, visit your children, would you?"

"That's possible!?"

"Yes. You've reached the degree of skill where you may become visible, if only faintly, within the Living World. I believe it is termed a 'Force Ghost'. Master Qui Gon has been teaching this to Obi Wan Kenobi and Yoda, the two remaining Masters in the galaxy. If you are willing to learn from him, he will teach it to you."

"Yes! It's been twenty years since I've seen them.. Would I be able to see Anakin?"

Qui Gon interrupted,

"Well-it really depends on you, Padme. If you would accept it, we have a mission for you."

"A mission? Involving Ani? And the twins?"

"Correct. You don't have to do this to see Luke and Leia if you wish, but we were wondering.. well, we have all been seeing visions of your children."

Master Vandar suddenly spoke up:

"In grave danger, they are. Involved with the Rebellion, Leia is. Soon, Luke will be too. Captured by her father, Leia was, and interrogated. To rescue her, Luke and Obi Wan go. Destroyed by the Emperor's Death Star, Alderaan was. Killed by Darth Vader, Obi Wan was. These things.. prevent you must try. Altering the future, dangerous it is, but even more so is what we foresee beyond that. But, need to know that, you will not. Help your children, you must. Also, your husband, bring back to the light you must. The Chosen One he is, destined to bring balance, but.. happy with this balance, the Force is not."

"I understand, Masters. But, what if I cannot change some things?"

"Some things are just.. meant to be, Padme." Master Qui Gon said.

"Then.. Masters, I will try. Do you wish to begin training immediately, Master?"

"Yes-I feel that once what we have seen comes to pass, nothing can change that future, except for their deaths. And that.. well, I think we all want to avoid killing the two beacons of hope in the galaxy, now? It will happen within a few weeks."

"Well-Qui Gon, shall we start? If it's my children's lives at stake.. I will learn quickly. For their sakes and Anakin's."

"Council dismissed. Best of luck, Padme. We will help to send you back, when you are ready to go. Simply let us know." Revan stated, as he stood up, preparing to leave.

And with that, they dispersed, the fate of the galaxy hanging in the balance.

A/N: Now, you're probably wondering just what they're seeing, correct? Well.. they are seeing everything that happens in the movies-and beyond. From their POV, the Force isn't doing so well-and it knows it. So.. Padme gets another chance in this universe. The trick is, how wild will things turn out?

Next chapter should be up fairly soon.


	9. II:Transformation

Ch. 9: Transformation

A/N: Hello there! Yes, yes-I do realize this is a bit late, but it was a doozie to start. But-I did finish it:) Soo.. a big Thank You to my wonderful reviewers: ILDV, skywalker05, & Wawoot! (I'm going to have to get you guys some cookies or something-you three have been amazing. :) Now.. on with the story!

"Focus, Padme.. We've been trying this for a week now and you're halfway there."

"_Master.._ "

"Sigh. I know. Let you focus."

"No. I was about to say that I think I've got it."

Shocked, Qui Gon replied:

"Really? Wow. Sorry about that.. "

"Not a problem. Now, do you want me to show you?"

"Go right ahead."

Suddenly, Padme's form wavered, turning sapphire while starting to shine faintly, like a miniature star.

"See, Master? I do believe I've got it.." she commented while starting to tentatively walk around the room.

"Not bad! Can you see perfectly fine?"

"Yes. It's only a little like I'm looking through blue glasses on the edges of my eyes. Otherwise.. no difference. I just feel lighter."

"You seem to be keeping perfect control on walking.. Can you affect real objects, though?"

Suddenly, he pulls his lightsaber off his belt and throws it through the air toward her. She twirled around, caught the saber, and activated it-waving his forest green blade through the air. It only appeared to him that it would slip through her fingers for a few seconds.

"That seems to answer that, Master. Anything else?"

"Hm.. not that I can think of, Padme. Congratulations-you're officially inducted into the select group that can use the Force to reestablish themselves as a Force Ghost in the Living World! How's it feel?" he replied, with a slight joking grin upon his face.

"Master.. come on. Almost all the Jedi can in some way or another."

"I know, I know. But, I'm going to miss you-it was nice teaching a Padawan again. Ah-if only I could've killed Maul that day. Who knows how many more Padawans I could have had.. Anakin though, would have been my third-that I'd fight with the Council over."

"But, then I never would have learned of the Force, Master."

"True. But, now isn't exactly the perfect time to discuss what-ifs. You've got a journey to prepare for. And since you'll be staying there for quite a while.. it could get interesting. But, I perfected a technique that draws much less of your strength-instead of a corporeal form, you can simply talk to people. I used it quite a bit with Yoda and Obi Wan while teaching them. Now that you've gotten the first concept, it will be much easier.."

As the day waned and the sun lowered upon the horizon, Padme Amidala finally mastered the art of Force Ghosting-and just in time, for this was the last she could wait. A week was left before momentous events would take place.. ones that if allowed to pass, would leave the Jedi in even direr straits.

In the Council Chambers..

"Ah, Padme-you're just in time. We were about to send for you. I sense your training with Qui Gon is over.. are you ready?" Revan asked.

"Yes, Masters. I feel that whatever will happen is going to occur soon-I need to be there as soon as possible."

"Then.. we will help you go back now. Master Vandar.. ?"

"Young Padme, to your daughter's cruiser-the _Tantive IV_-we will send you. The adopted daughter of Bail Organa she is-heard of you barely, she has."

With a slight tremor to her voice, she replied:

"Bail was always a good friend and colleague... I know he and Breha have taught her well. What exactly has she done within the Rebellion?"

"A General and senior official, she is. Preparing for an attack upon a outlying Imperial post, as of now. To capture the plans to Palpatine's battle station, the Death Star, she hopes. But, help her get away you must. Find out about her, Vader must not-else, taken she will be, to the Death Star. There, witness she would the destruction of her homeworld-Alderaan."

"Destruction?! Oh, Force.. he's gotten that powerful with his technology? To obliterate worlds?"

At this, Revan chimed in:

"Yes. And this is the least of what horrors the Emperor could do. He has already proven that with the Ghorman Massacre, the killings on Caamas.. along with too many more to list. Your job is to stop that-by preventing Leia from falling into Vader and Tarkin's hands. He wouldn't destroy Alderaan just yet if Leia doesn't solidify the claim that it is a Rebel world. Also, it will keep Luke and Obi Wan on Tatooine-right where they need to be for a while."

"Master, do you have any suggestions on just how I should keep Vader from finding her?"

"Well Padme-think of what his greatest weakness is. Use that to your advantage. Now, though, is the time for you to leave. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Master. What do you want me to do?"

"You focus upon finding yourself in the Ghost state-we will get you to the Tantive. May the Force be with You, Padme-for the galaxy's sake."

"And you as well, Master. All of you."

As the Council kneeled upon the floor and began to meditate, Padme couldn't help but wonder if she would ever see them again.

Then, she felt a strange pull-upon her entire soul, it seemed. But, as she focused upon what Master Qui Gon had taught her, it subsided, turning into a comforting blanket around her. Before she blacked out, the last thing she saw was a sheet of sapphire particles floating in front of her face, then a blast of light.

As she fell to the floor, transforming into a luminous sapphire form, the particles began to split into multiple beams of light. As what was Padme Amidala faded away from the Netherworld, Revan couldn't help but think if they truly were doing the right thing.

"The Force-help her it will, young Revan. Safe, she will be."

"I just don't want the galaxy to turn out even more wronged than in the future we sensed. I didn't become Darth Revan just to see it go down into flames four thousand years later for my descendants..."

"Have faith, Revan. The Force has a purpose for sending her to us. She has a powerful destiny awaiting her there-and not only there. When she gets back.."

"I know of the Sith's plans, Bastila. But, that will be a long ways in coming-she still has many trials that must come before. Hopefully, she can get it right where Anakin and I went wrong."

"I hope so too, Rev. The galaxy needs its heroes-and the Skywalkers have long held that position."

"That we have-it is time for the heroes to once again protect it."

A/N: Yes.. Padme & Anakin are the great-great something odd daughter in law & son of Revan & Bastila. Freaky, eh? I've always though that it would be so neat if Anakin & Revan were related-they're so alike in some ways! Yes, I know I haven't gotten into the OT yet-I just had to tie up a few loose ends with this chapter. In the next one, (which will be fairly long & out in a day or two) it's going to be all OT. So.. until then: May the Force be with You!


	10. II:Introductions

Ch. 10: Introductions

A/N: Wow. This was incredibly.. interesting to write. My apologies for being late with this chapter. Thanks to my lovely reviewers: ILDV & Wawoot! Now-on with the story!

As suddenly as the wave of black descended over her, it rapidly lifted. To her shock, it revealed a white corridor, much like the inside of her old Nubian Skiff, that fateful one she took to Mustafar..

"Stop it, Padme-those days are long over. Keep your mind on the task at hand." she reminded herself, just beginning to get her bearings.

As she looked about the ship, wondering just where she should start, three women suddenly passed by her-one leading in a flowing white gown and her brown hair pinned up in twin cinnamon buns, with the other two following behind her, robed in gray. Obviously they didn't notice her, unless..

"Well, this will be interesting. I've got to convince my daughter that, not only am I her dead mother, but while I am completely invisible. Wonderful."

Then, noticing that the three were rapidly heading into another portion of the ship, she decided to follow them. Maybe they'd know something...

"Milady, all preparations are set for tomorrow. The attack upon the Imperial base shall happen tomorrow, just as scheduled." one spoke up.

"Also, it seems that your father mentioned that if things do not go as planned, you must take care. Lord Vader himself seems to have just been scheduled by the Emperor to visit this base." the other remarked.

"Ha. A Dark Lord of the Sith? The more the merrier. Did my father say just when he would arrive? We could probably get to the base before him, if we time it perfect."

"No, Milady..."

As they walked through an archway into another large chamber, Padme wondered just who this lady was. She looks so familiar with that expression upon her face, as if she were excited and scared at the same time. It reminded her so much of Anakin just before Geonosis...

".. anyway. Goodnight, Princess Leia. We shall return to the conference room and confer on the final details with Captain Antilles."

"Leia!?" Padme's mind screamed, now certain of what she had initially suspected. First the hairstyle, then that look that was just like Anakin.. This was their daughter-their remarkable daughter. Padme was barely able to stumble into a seat, so as to center herself.

"Nice to see you again after so long, my child.." she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, Leia looked up, as if struck by lightning, and stared right where Padme was sitting. Then, just as sudden, she shook her head and remarked:

"No. It couldn't be. I'm just stressed from the upcoming battle. I'm hallucinating. It isn't possible."

Completely shocked, Padme whispered, both to tell herself and Leia:

"Yes, it is. You know that's it's true. Listen to me, please.."

"Mother.. is it really you?" Leia asked, just as she sat down upon her bed.

Almost tearfully, Padme replied: "Yes, darling. It's so good to see you again after so long. You've grown so.. gorgeous over the years."

Padme pulled her hands up to brush a stray lock of hair out of her eyes, when she noticed her arms.. they were blue. She'd done it!

"Yes! I actually materialized in the Living World! Qui Gon would be so ecstatic that someone managed to-and only after a week of training!"

Then, as she woke up from her thoughts, she looked over at Leia to see her sitting there-with an amazed expression upon her face.

"Mom.. it's really you. You're just as I remember."

As she reached over to embrace her daughter, a completely confused Padme asked: "You remember me? But.. you were just a newborn!"

"I.. don't know how. I just do. You were always so kind, so beautiful.. yet so sad."

"Was I?" she remarked as she gave a tired smile. "I suppose that makes sense.. it was the waning days of democracy then, the rise of Palpatine, the end of the Clone Wars.. not exactly the best year. Well, I take that back-that was the year you were born. That was the happiest moment of my life, when I found out that I was going to be a mother. But, I'm rambling, aren't I?"

With a slight laugh, Leia replied: "Yes, you are. But, how long has it been since you've been able to ramble on to your daughter? Twenty years.."

"I know. It's been entirely too long."

After a pause, Leia stared at Padme with a questioning gaze, and then spoke:

"Mother, I must ask.. why are you here? Aren't you dead?"

"Well.. that's quite a long story. One that I'm afraid I don't quite have the time to tell. But.. Leia. I know you're attacking an Imperial base tomorrow. You must turn back-it will only end in tragedy if you do not."

"Mom, you don't understand. I'm a Rebellion leader-that is the danger I take every single day. We must get the plans to the Death Star.. Agent Katarn is already on the ground, simply waiting for our signal to transfer the data. We have to do this."

"Leia, I can see your mind is already made up on this, but.."

"I'm so sorry Mom, but there is no but. It must be done."

With that, Leia stared at Padme with such a no-nonsense glare that Padme could only sit and think for a minute before replying:

"I see. Then.. I will have to help you the best I can."

"You.. you can stay?"

"Yes. I am here to protect you. This will be more dangerous than you know, with consequences for the entire galaxy. It is imperative that not only do you succeed in getting these plans, but that you get away. Bail is right, you know-Vader must not be allowed to capture you."

"Wait.. how do you know my adoptive father?"

"Bail Organa was an excellent friend in the Senate, back when I was Naboo's Senator. I am not surprised he took you in-he is a kind man. So is Breha, his wife."

"You knew him? Worked with him.. wait. Senator for Naboo! You're Padme Amidala! My mother is the famous Padme Amidala?!'

"Yes.. I am that famous still? Wow. I never dreamed.. "

"Neither did I.. that you are my Mom! Father said I was adopted, but.. I never knew."

"But you do now, darling. Now you know."

As they continued talking well into the night, Leia eventually fell into a dreamless sleep, with her mother watching over her for the first time in many years.

"It is so good to see you again, my wonderful daughter-my Leia."

"Anakin would be so proud."

A/N: My apologies if I got a few details wrong-let me know if I did. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up in two days. The next one will be much easier to write, I believe...

Until then! MTFBWY.


	11. II:Revolution

Ch. 11-Revolution

A/N: Hello there! Whew, this was the longest thing I've ever written-15 pages in Word! This, as Anakin once said, is where the fun begins! Enjoy!.:) Also, a big thanks to my reviewers: ILDV, Wawoot, & Willow5552001! Now.. on with the story!

A few hours later..

As a loud boom reverberated throughout the consular transport, a head popped into Leia's cabin and queried:

"Lady Organa?"

Groggily, Leia replied:

"Yes, Kai?"

"Milady, we have arrived on the outskirts of the Danuta system, but it seems we are under attack!"

Jumping out of her bed, Leia had to keep from screaming out at the craziness of it all.

"What?! Arg.. this is not what I needed right now. Kai, go on ahead-have Captain Antilles make defense preparations. Send out a transmission stating that we are a Consular Ship under the protection of the Galactic Senate and had no clue we were walking into a war zone. Also, establish contact with Agents Katarn and Ors-we need that data now before we have to retreat. I'll join you in a minute."

"Yes, milady."

As Kai left the room, Leia whispered:

"Mom? Are you still there, or was that all a dream?"

Suddenly, a blue blur appeared at Leia's desk, fiddling with two shining sticks.

"No, Leia. None of it was a dream. And right now, we both need to get up to the command deck. I won't be seen by you or anyone else, but you-and only you-will be able to hear me."

Then, what Leia perceived as shiny cylinders flared to life, each echoing a shining summer day and a brilliant sunset-twin blue and purple blades.

"Are those... what I think they are?!"

"Yes Leia, these are lightsabers," Padme replied as she held the objects in question up.

"We have much to discuss about what happened after I left this world, but.. now is not the time. Let it suffice to be said that I can do quite a bit of damage with these. Now, let's get up to that command deck. You have a battle to coordinate."

With that, the sapphire shadow that was Padme Amidala disappeared, leaving no trace she was ever there, except for a slight voice in Leia's head:

"Lead on, my daughter."

As they wound through the many white corridors that make up the Tantive IV, Leia couldn't help but marvel at the succession of revelations she had been given today. Not only was her mother alive in a way, she was Padme Amidala! And a Jedi now, to boot!

Muttering to herself, she remarked with a slight smile gracing her face:

"Maybe, just maybe, this war could be won yet."

Soon, they found themselves at the doors to the command center, with a clear viewpoint upon the battle. Both Leia and Padme could tell from there that it was going to be quite an interesting experience.

From the view ports, the Imperial Star Destroyer Exactor was decimating a whole flight of X Wings-and Leia instantly knew they were not Rebel ships. The Imperials were staging this attack to catch her in the act of supporting the Rebellion.

"Sithspit." was all she could say.

"Princess, I see you've noticed what's going on here. What should we do? The agents have the data and can start transferring immediately, but there's now a eighty percent chance that the Exactor will notice and come after us."

Padme suddenly felt a wave of the Force fly through her-this was it. One of the crucial points Vandar had mentioned.. If Leia were captured here, she would go to the Death Star, Alderaan would be destroyed-it would all happen.

"Wait.." she said to herself.

What had Revan told her before she left? Ah yes... "Padme-think of what his greatest weakness is. Use that to your advantage." As she remembered it, the answer came to her, ever so clearly. How could she have missed something as simple as that?

"Mother?" Leia mentally asked.

Whoops-it seemed Leia had been trying to get her attention for a few seconds, now.

"Leia, proceed with it. I'll keep Vader off your back."

Leia had a look on her face like she believed Padme was going insane, but she told Captain Antilles:

"Captain, start it now. We don't have a minute to spare. Tell those two to get out of these as soon as possible, too. Then sever communications, leaving the download intact.

I just hope this works-for the Rebellion's sake." she commented, both to the Captain and Padme.

"As you wish, milady. You probably want a seat in front of the console?"

With a slight chuckle, she replied: "Yes, Captain. I'd like to see it come through, personally."

As Leia sat down to the console, she watched as the clock ticked down on the remaining ten minutes it had left to go.

"Wow, this thing must be huge.." Padme commented mentally.

"Yes, and this is only a fraction of the station. The other half we retrieved on another mission. Amazing, isn't it? If only it weren't used for evil."

"If it was thought up by Palpatine, then that's its' main purpose. He was always a devious one."

"Agreed. The Emperor's presence creeped me out when I first met him. Thank the Force I had Dad there-I thought he was one scary old guy."

"You've been before him? Kreth.. I should have figured, though. He's the head of the Senate, after all. And to think I used to trust that slime when he was my ambassador for Naboo when I was Queen."

"I'd heard that he hailed from Naboo, but Ambassador? To think that such a lovely planet spawned him."

"You've been there?"

"Yes-it was one of my 'relief missions'. Beautiful planet.. it was a Rebel organized planet, save for the few pockets of Imperialized Naboo. We met with the leader, Pooja Naberrie-the Senator for that world, actually."

"Little Pooja? By the Force, Leia-she's my niece! Your cousin! How is she?!" Padme replied as her jaw steadily dropped.

"I'll tell you later-the download's finished."

"Aah. Well, then I suppose.. no. Leia, you must get out of here. Now. Vader's coming."

Imperial Star Destroyer Exactor, Lord Vader's Flagship

Standing at the head of the bridge, Darth Vader looked out at a sight that had been puzzling him for many minutes. As an officer walked by, Vader looked at him and asked:

"Commander, why is that ship here?" as he gestured to the Alderaanian vessel.

"Sir, they sent us a transmission a few minutes ago-it states that they are a Senatorial ship and had no idea they were walking into a war zone. Should we detain them for questioning or give them leave to enter hyperspace?"

"No, I don't believe.."

Abruptly, a Captain ran up, almost in a state of panic and reported:

"Excuse me, Lord Vader, but that 'consular ship'-it is Rebel! It has received transmissions from the Danutan base, ones that have been confirmed to be the plans to the Death Star!"

"Commander, I want them in this hangar bay-alive-in five minutes. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord Vader. It shall be done."

As he stared back out into the void of space, he focused upon the white speck that was the Tantive IV.

"Princess Leia, you and your Rebel friends shall not escape this time. It is time you paid for your crimes against the Empire."

Alderaanian Cruiser, Tantive IV.

"Leia, listen to me. Tell the captain to plot a course for Dantooine-Vader is after you now. It would be impossible to head straight for Alderaan, since that would be the first place Vader would expect. Then, if we are not followed beyond Dantooine, we can head between a multitude of worlds-Deralia, Geonosis, Muunilinst, Rhen Var-then Alderaan. Bail needs to get these plans, but if you are captured.. awful things beyond your imagining will happen. Things that must not happen under any circumstances-that is why I am here."

"But, Mom-how will you keep Vader off our backs?"

"Don't worry, dear. I will. Now, I've got to head back to your room, just in case something happens. You stay here, guide your troops. Get us to Alderaan safely-I trust you."

"Thank you, Mother. Just... if I don't see you again.."

"You will. I guarantee it."

"Be safe. And.. may the Force be with you."

"You too, my daughter."

As Padme walked silently toward the maze of the ship's corridors, she sincerely hoped that the Force was with them. She'd need it for what she was planning. It would take quite a bit of her Force energy, but.. if she could distract Vader away from Leia, it'd be well worth it.

Soon enough, Padme found herself in Leia's chambers. As she walked through the nearby wall and sat down on the floor, she pulled her lightsabers off her belt and set them over to the side-nothing must seem out of place from her old self for this to work.

She steadily sank into the Force, sensing the tight shields the Council had taught her to place around her presence. As she reached deeper and deeper, she marveled at their complexity-much more so than the last time she'd checked. She'd have to talk to Bastila about that.. if she ever got back.

By the time she reached the seventh and final layer, it had been a few seconds already. Padme just hoped that it wasn't too late-she could sense Vader approaching-it was now or never.

As she started to wear away at the shields that hid the presence known as Padme Amidala away from the rest of the universe, she felt an ..odd sensation tug at her very soul. It was liberating, feeling that she was even more in touch with the universe than she ever had been.

Picking up speed, shields dropped even faster around her, creating a massive disturbance in the Force for one person...

Imperial Star Destroyer Exactor

As Darth Vader sat, watching the stars and a particular Alderaanian cruiser, he nearly fell flat on his face when, out of nowhere, a brilliant light in the Force assaulted his senses.. a familiar presence.

"Padme.." he whispered to himself.

She was alive! He hadn't killed her.. and she was here! If he could have smiled at that moment, Vader would have. This was.. amazing. He had no clue that he could've reclaimed her and... was their child alive?

"By the Force.. I'm coming, my love. I'm here."

With that, his fist clenched, almost reflexively.

"And anyone who stands in my way will die."

"Anakin-that is not the way of the Jedi. Come back to me, Anakin. As a Jedi. I care little for Vader." he heard someone mentally say, someone very familiar..

"Padme?!" he mentally asked.

"Yes.. Listen to me, I cannot stay here much longer. You must become a Jedi again. Else, you will be lost forever. I will find you. I love you, Anakin."

Suddenly, he felt her presence fade away, as if it were going into hyperspace... At that moment, a black one-man ship also left, aimed straight for Ryloth. Vader didn't miss the timing.

"So she was here.. and can talk to me. Interesting."

He then elevated his voice and called for Admiral.. whatever his name was:

"Admiral! I need you to make an astrogational change.. we must head for Ryloth. That is where the Rebels will be headed."

"But.. sir? Shouldn't we follow the Princess' ship? It seems like a stupid maneuver.."

As the Admiral slowly lifted into the air, grasping at his neck, Vader remarked:

"I have wanted to get rid of your incompetent presence for quite a while, Admiral. I shall not even deign to give to a final goodbye."

As the once-Admiral, released from Vader's grip, fell to the floor as the life left him, Darth Vader called the Commander to his side.

"Commander Jaon, you are an Admiral now. Congratulations on your promotion. You may begin your duties by setting a course for Ryloth. Do you understand?"

"Yes, milord. I shall do it immediately. Would you like the janitors to.. remove that?"

Stifling a chuckle, Vader responded: "That would be nice, Admiral. Thank you for proving that promoting you was an excellent move."

As Admiral Jaon left the bridge, murmuring to the nearest janitor to please remove the body, Vader stared out at the stars, Princess Leia's ship completely forgotten. Hang his Master-he lied to him about Padme's death! He'll just have to have an.. unfortunate accident soon. Then, after he found his wife, they could rule the Empire together, as Emperor and Empress.

When the ship left into hyperspace, speeding toward Ryloth, Vader smiled to himself for the first time in a long while. The galaxy was beautiful, again-his Angel was still part of it, still alive after so many years.

Alderaanian Cruiser, Tantive IV.

If Padme hadn't been a Force Ghost, she would have fainted from the exhaustion.

"I'm going to get Qui Gon when I get back.. he is so dead! Well, if he weren't already." she angrily whispered, mad that he never mentioned just how draining that could get. It'd take days-at least-to regain that sort of strength.

Still, to her, the cost was worth it. Leia was safe-and Luke-though it nearly broke her heart to do that to Ani.

"If only he'd listen.. If only my Ani would come back to me."

She just hoped that little distraction would keep his busy enough for a while, as well as help him come back from the Dark. It sounded so simple, at first-to not only stay in the land of the living, but move her presence around in a ship created as an illusion and make it seem that she had left. Then, she had to snap her shields back up within a second of doing that. If ghosts could sweat, she knew that she would have right then after that whole ordeal of the day's events.

Suddenly, she felt that Leia was returning, just as they were making the jump to hyperspace. Seconds later, a brown-haired head popped in through the doorway, completely awed at what just happened.

"Mom? Are you in here?"

She saw a sapphire presence blaze into her sight, showing that Padme was lying down on her bed, looking completely exhausted.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Leia-just a little tired from using all that Force energy."

"Mom.. that was amazing. What you did-I, well.. I can't even begin to thank you for."

"Don't worry about it, darling. It's not a problem."

"Thank you, Mother." Leia replied as she reached over to hug her.

"It's alright now, dear."

As they sat there for a few moments, just enjoying each other's presence for the first time in years, they both fell deeply asleep.

While the ship whirled through the void of hyperspace, Mother and Daughter finally were reunited.

And they both fervently hoped that it was for good.

A/N: Thanks for reading!

-SidiousSith


	12. II:Illumination

Ch. 12-Illumination

A/N: Hey there! My deepest apologies I'm so late-I've not been able to be online for quite a while. But... I have been writing! Currently I'm typing 13, writing 14, & planning 15-so updates should be back to every couple of days or so. Thank you so much to my reviewers: skywalker05 & Wawoot! Hope you all like this one-portentious events are soon to come..

Already two weeks had passed aboard the _Tantive IV_; both Padme and Leia were relieved that Vader, it seemed, had not caught up to the ruse.

It was a mean thing to do to one's husband, Padme supposed, but when they're on the Dark Side and practically killed you once, what's a little mental agony?

Though she was sure her poor Anakin was receiving more than enough at the hands of Palpatine. Vader, on the other hand.. Well, she probably shouldn't go down that train of thought-too un-Jedi like, as her Master would say.

Right now, she needed to focus-Leia was already fast asleep, so she'd be waiting for her to arrive.

As she steadily allowed her consciousness to flow toward a certain section of Leia's mind, Padme watched as a wooden room slowly came into view. It seemed that her daughter was already sitting upon the golden floors of the dojo-just like Padme used to back in the Temple-a sword by her side.

Gleaming metal weapons lined the walls, as did unignited lightsabers and suits of ancient Nabooan armor. Alderaanian blasters sat in their holsters, tacked to the walls, while a large pyramidal holocron of war tactics that Revan gave to Padme long ago sat upon a nearby table. All in all, it was a perfect Jedi training center.

"Mother, what took you so long? Is it truly that time-consuming for a Force Ghost to fall asleep?" Leia inquired.

Chuckling slightly to herself, Padme responded:

"My deepest apologies, my humorous daughter. You of all people should know that meditation is not my strongest skill."

Sheepishly grinning, Leia could only reply:

"Yes, mother.. Can we start training now?"

"Certainly-if you can catch your weapons."

With that, the silver blade danced through the air, waving as if it possessed a set of wings. Leia attempted to grasp at it with her hands, but as soon as it came within reach, it flew skyward yet again.

After a moment, she finally caught on to the truth of the game-Padme was testing her. If she was thinking correctly, her mother was expecting her to use the Force-since she'd just received some basic training with it-to pull it to her waiting hand.

But Leia, never the one to take the easiest path on something such as this, smiled to herself as she formulated a cunning plan to not only retrieve her sword, but catch her mother off guard, too.

"Perfect.." she whispered to herself.

Padme was rather enjoying herself, teasing her daughter this way. In this room was one of the few places they could truly interact as parent and child because of Leia's duties with her crew. She really was quite the leader..

"Aha!" she thought to herself.

Just as she expected, she felt a tug upon her grip on Leia's sword while she tried to pull it out of her grasp. She then started to finish recalling an old technique that Master Windu had taught her one day.. One that should teach Leia quite the lesson.

As soon as Leia started to put a Force pull upon her sword, she dragged all the other pieces of swords and armor from their places, animating each and every one of them to surround Padme.

She would have even made the lightsabers ignite, if she could have; but she didn't quite know how. So, flying cylinders became their occupation for the day-she figured they could still appear to be able to cause damage, so it was fine.

As they each gathered around Padme, she was so absorbed in her meditations to notice them until it was far too late. By then, her thought had reached completion and now..

Not only was Padme surrounded by swords, but Leia found herself at the center of a circle of faint clones of her mother, each brandishing twin lightsabers.

After realizing just what predicament they had set the other in, they both broke into fits of laughter, while shadowy clones dissipated and metal clanged to the ground.

"It seems that someone had a nice little surprise set in store for me, my daughter. Just when were you planning on letting me know?"

"Actually, Mom-it seems you found out about it on your own. Besides, I claim self defense."

"Self defense, eh? Well-then I claim preemptive self defense against your aggressive negotiations!"

"Preemptive? But how could you know it would happen unless… ? Don't tell me you've been using your Battle Meditation on me, know.."

"Fine-I won't! Now, I think it's time we got down to a bit of serious training here. That was a spectacular display of Force ability for someone as untrained as you, but did you have any trouble?"

"As a matter of fact, I did.."

While Padme continued onward with a lesson on how to activate a lightsaber through the Force, she couldn't help but get a bad feeling about something…

And the direction it was coming from did not sound very reassuring.

Imperial Star Destroyer Exactor, in orbit over Ryloth..

It had taken two weeks and three engine breakdowns to get here-and since Lord Darth Vader had finally arrived, he wasn't wasting a second of time.

Admiral Jaon walked up beside him, and then reported:

"Lord Vader, we have just exited out of lightspeed and are making all after-flight checks. Everything seems normal-do you know where the Rebels are?"

"Admiral, go check the sensors-scan for any other ships in the are. Something is not right here and I will find out what-along with where those Rebels are. Dismissed."

As the Admiral moved away toward another part of the bridge, Vader reached out with the Force, hunting for that shining presence that could only be his wife.

Instead of a dazzling light in the Force, as he expected, he was met by a sea of darkness-she was not here. Had never been-it was all a ruse!

The trick is, he wondered, by whom?

There were three possibilities, he figured:

One-it was his Master, testing to see if he was still as devoted to her. If that was so.. well, then he'd just failed-and miserably.

Two-it was Kenobi, trying to lure him into a trap.

Or three-which he thought was the least likely of all-that really was his wife back there over Danuta. If that was true, then she was probably laughing at his stupidity from somewhere across the galaxy by now.

But.. he knew there were quite a few problems with all these theories.

If it was his Master, then why would he use Padme? He had proven his loyalty to the Dark Side many years ago. To reaffirm his faith in him? Perhaps-but it could also serve as an excuse to 'teach' him of Force lightning even more. Still, he didn't sense his presence now, nor did he at Danuta. Even illusions of his reeked of his existence-yet he felt none of that. He strangely doubted Palpatine would put his precious Death Star plans at risk of being captured by the Rebellion just yet, anyway. So-not very likely it was him.

To be Kenobi, it would also have to stink of his presence, so.. no. Besides, if it were a trap, then how come he couldn't sense anything waiting for him? Knowing him, he's probably hiding out on some backwater planet, trying to desperately avoid him.

And.. if it truly was Padme.. Well, she'd have quite a lot of explaining to do to him. Her aura was there at Danuta-one that no true Dark Sider could replicate. And if she never died, then who was in that casket on Naboo twenty years ago? And, would our child still be alive? Now that would be an interesting question..

"Lord Vader? We have just completely all scans of the regions around Ryloth-there's nothing beyond the normal defense force. They say that it's been as quiet as a tomb out here. What should we do next, sir?"

As he turned to face the Admiral, Vader was thinking of an idea that, underneath the armor, was making him smirk devilishly.

"Admiral, set a course for Naboo; and have my personal shuttle ready to go by the time we arrive. We are now looking for one fugitive Rebel-and I am confident they will be planetside when we arrive."

"As you wish, milord. It shall be done immediately."

While the Admiral left the bridge, Darth Vader looked out upon space-in the general direction of Naboo. He spoke, as if talking to the stars themselves:

"My wife, you outsmarted me once. Rest assured that it shall not happen again. I will see you on Naboo, love. And once I find you, the galaxy shall be ours."

As Vader's parting words echoed through her head, Padme knew she'd have to leave her daughter unprotected for a little while, however much she regretted it. But, Bail was a kind man-Alderaan had kept Leia safe for twenty years; it could certainly do so again. Once they landed, she'd have to talk to him, with Leia.

Hopefully she could keep Vader from finding her or Luke.

At least, until the time is right.


	13. II:Arrangements

Ch. 13-Arrangements

A/N: Hey there! Sorry this is so short, I've slightly had a bit of writer's block or something.. Anyway, 14's well into typing, so it should be out soon. It's also fairly long! A huge thanks to my great reviewers: ILDV & skywalker05! Now.. on with the chapter:

A few days later..

"Leia, it is so good to see that you've made it back home! Come, we have much to discuss, especially since the Emperor has officially disbanded the Senate." Bail Organa said, motioning for Leia to follow him.

As Padme walked, unbeknownst by all, beside her daughter, into his office, she couldn't help but admire the amazing Alderaanian artistry and all the effort they put into everything. And Bail.. wow, had it really been twenty years? He appeared just the same as he did all those days long ago, except for a few graying hairs.

Alderaan reminded her so much of Naboo, her home. Padme was grateful that Leia had been raised here by friends-if she had lived, well.. she knew that she definitely would have helped this Rebellion to grow and flourish; possibly even helping to found it.

When they entered Bail's office, expansive window gazing outward upon the mountains, the immense doors closed behind them, as Bail began to talk:

"Leia, I am relieved that you made it back before Emperor Frogface pulled even more of his lovely ideas-'for our security.' Did you retrieve the plans?"

"Yes, Dad-though I had a bit of a complication.. Vader nearly caught me over Danuta."

"Vader? Oh, Force.. Leia?"

"Don't worry-he didn't realize that I was present, I think. Besides, he had other concerns."

Right on cue, a sapphire shadow flared into life, wearing full Jedi robes-a mixture of tan and black, twin lightsabers hanging from her belt-before his eyes, into the shape of a woman.

"Father, I'd like to present Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker-Jedi Knight and my Mother."

Completely shocked, Bail could only sputter out:

"Padme?! Is it really you.."

"Hello there, Bail. Yes-it truly is me. Long time no see."

"Indeed! But.. I saw your funeral on Naboo-you were dead.. You don't mean to say that wasn't you?"

"Bail, that was me-I am dead. But.. being a Jedi and having trained with them gave me quite a few skills that I never realized I possessed as a Senator. The Jedi, true ones, live on after death within the Force. And I came back.. to protect my daughter."

"Leia, how did you find out Padme was your real mother? I know I told you that you were adopted long ago, but.."

"Well Dad, it felt true to me in my heart-that she was my mother. She came to me the night before the attack upon Danuta and warned me of Vader's presence there. I still went, but even then, she protected me; distracted Vader while the _Tantive_ escaped, plans in hand."

"Leia, could you let your mother and I talk for a minute?"

"Certainly, father. I need to go up to my room, anyway."

As Leia walked out of the doors and shut them, Bail asked:

"Padme, just how much does she truly know?"

Setting up near-impenetrable mental shielding around the room, she then replied:

"Only what she must. She knows nothing of her father or of the circumstances of my death. Of Luke.. she will learn when the time comes for him to join the Rebellion.

I have talked with Obi Wan and I must discuss things with him about Luke-he must be trained. I've also been training Leia in the Jedi ways-you have done well with her.

She is both beautiful and strong-along with being at least as stubborn as Anakin. Ah, she reminds me so much of him..

And I cannot thank you enough for taking care of her for Anakin and myself, Bail. You have done us a favor we truly cannot repay-yet I must ask one more thing of you.

I must leave.. for Naboo-Vader is waiting there, for me. It was the cost of getting Leia away safely and having him ignore her presence. She will be much safer here on Alderaan than with me, especially since I wiped the ship's data about the _Tantive_.

So.. please keep her here until I return, as you have done for so long, my friend. But this is something I must do, not only to protect her-but to guard the Rebellion itself."

"Padme, on my life, she will be sage here. Though you and Anakin are her true birth parents, we have treated Leia as if she were our own daughter. We shall continue to do so, for you. When must you leave? We can provide transport, if necessary.."

"Bail, I thank you, but that shall not be necessary. Alderaan is in deep enough straits within the Empire as it is for the Skywalkers' sake. I will not add to that peril. Besides, we Jedi have some tricks-all I need is a large room for a technique I learned. Would it be possible to have it ready in a week?"

"All will be arranged by then, have no worries there. Do you wish to use the quarters beside Leia's for your stay?"

"If I could."

"Not a problem for a friend. You may want to go talk with Leia-she does not know you're leaving, does she?"

"No, she doesn't. Thank you again, Bail-for everything. I know you promised me you'd help guard my family long ago back in the Clone Wars. I appreciate that you have held to your vow beyond what I had ever dreamed would be necessary."

With that, she turned and walked through the now-opening double doors toward the area where she sensed Leia was.

They had much to discuss about the coming days.

"Sithspit.." Leia remarked, slightly irritated that her mother had raised such strong mental shields around the office, but also awed that she could hold them at full strength for forty minutes.

Though her father had tried to drill her passion for snooping and getting into trouble out early on, she-unbeknownst to him-still tried her best whenever the opportunity arose.

And this happened to qualify as one of those occasions-especially with her new Jedi training and improved stealth skills.

Suddenly, as she looked up from meditating, she found that her mother was standing in the doorway, looking as if something was half troubling her, half amusing her.

Striding over to Leia's bed, Padme sat down beside her and started to talk:

"Leia, you and I have a few things to discuss about the coming days. But first, I must know something.. Did you just try to listen in on a private conversation that Bail Organa and I were having?"

As she found herself the target of one of Padme's infamous Senatorial glares, she could only respond:

"Yes, Mother.. and I'm deeply sorry that I did."

"Well.. at least you realize that you shouldn't have done that-it was sheer luck that Bail didn't recognize it.. Did you learn anything?"

"Two things, actually. That I should never do that again to you and that I really need to improve my shielding skills."

"Really?"

After that, they both couldn't contain their laughter for any longer-that took up about twenty minutes before Padme finally managed to gather enough composure to say:

"Now, calm down Leia-we have serious matters to attend to. In a week's time, I'm going to have to leave for a few days-and you must, under all circumstances, stay here."

"Stay? But.. why? What do you have to do off planet-could you at least tell me that?"

"Well.. I can tell you that it's both Jedi business and it concerns Vader. Seeing as you're not a full-fledged Jedi or should go near Vader.."

"But, what if he captures you? He's a Sith Lord, for crying out loud! Are you going completely alone?"

"Yes, Leia. I can't endanger Alderaan even more and it must be done.. to keep you safe. Vader and the Emperor are sworn to cause the deaths of all Jedi-including ones in training. Especially one with the potential that you possess, if they didn't try to sway you over to the Dark Side.

And that is one thing I will try my hardest to keep from coming to pass… though the true test lies not with them. That, my dear, will depend completely upon yourself. But-I did not intend to lecture you of the evils of the Dark Side just yet. You must work on better shielding your abilities within the Force. Do you sense what I am right now-that you will need this soon?"

Still in shock from Padme's statements, Leia replied:

"Faintly, Mother. It is like an echo, there-but not strongly. Wait.. oh, Force. Palpatine's coming here in a few days, isn't he?"

Completely shocked, Padme responded:

"You sensed him?! Leia.. wow. Oh no.. if that's true, then he could have easily sensed you already! We must begin now."

As Padme increased her shields over Leia's presence-then, her own-she began to instruct Leia in the ways that a person may camouflage themselves easily in the Force.

A/N: Thanks for reading & MTFBWY!


	14. II:Discussions

Ch. 14-Discussions

A/N: Hey there! Apologies this is a bit late, but I've been busy lately. Next chapter should be out soon, depends on when I get my computer back again.. Thanks so much to all who read Ch. 13-afraid I can't name you guys. Still.. thanks. :) MTFBWY & Enjoy!

Padme felt as if she could rest much easier. After a week of grueling training, Leia's shields were finally up to a decent standard; hopefully it would be enough to mask her Force presence while Palpatine was here.

But, to make sure, she was going to leave a few of her shields present around Leia-no sense in taking chances. It could ultimately prove to be an unnecessary drain, but that was one risk she'd have to take. Even though she didn't regenerate her powers back as quickly as she could within the Netherworld, it was still faster than Leia's ability to.

"Ah.." she remarked to herself, "There he is!"

As she slowly found the gleaming presence in the Force that was Obi Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, she thought he hadn't changed much at all. He was also one of the few living people who she kept in contact with after her 'death,' even if only to hear of her children.

He was always watching over Luke-ever the vigilant one-and would comment on how he was doing, through Qui Gon's help. That last discussion, five years ago, was right before I started to train with Revan on the more.. military aspects of the Force.

Now she was finally seeing him again, face to face, in the Living World after so long.

For though she had just begun Leia's training, Padme held no delusions that Luke wasn't as strong in the Force as his sister-he could very well be stronger. His presence could be an even harder one to disguise-which meant his studies should commence all the sooner.

The trick is, how would she convince Obi Wan to train him?

But that thought was left unanswered when a small rock cavern came into view, a meditating figure seated in the center.

"Master, it seems you've found a way to wake me up-in the middle of the night, no less. Why have you come.."

As he lifted his gaze from his thoughts to look me straight in the eyes, his jaw dropped as he noticed just who was standing before him. Astonished, he could only manage to sputter out:

"Padme! What are you doing here?"

"Obi Wan, momentous events have been occurring the galaxy-and some that were to happen never came to pass. A great tragedy has been narrowly averted, but I do not know for how long. That is why I came back-to protect my children and the galaxy."

"Tragedy? No.. it's Leia, isn't it? The Rebellion attracted too much attention.. wait, you said _averted_?"

"Yes, but by a knife's edge. Vader nearly captured her as she was making a getaway with the stolen plans for the Empire's new Death Star. And if she had been.. I have no doubt that at this very moment, Alderaan and its people would have been wiped from the universe.

But, the danger is not past.. Obi Wan, I've got to face Anakin and distract him long enough to alter his memories of the battle over Danuta-to remove all thoughts of Leia's presence there. With luck, I can capture him before he contacts his Master-wait. I know he hasn't reported to Palpatine yet."

With a sigh, Obi Wan asked:

"And just how did you distract Vader the first time?"

"With my presence."

"That's what I was afraid you'd say. Because of that, he may either think you're alive or realize that you're Force Sensitive now. Personally, I'm betting he'll focus on the fact that you're 'alive', which means that anything in his path will be obliterated to find you. Add in that when he last felt your presence, it was when a certain Alderaanian cruiser was in the vicinity.. I don't need to finish that statement, do I?"

"No, you don't. The thing is, you're forgetting a few things. One, he plans to set up a trap for me on Naboo, since he believes I'm not dead, he figures that would be the last place I'd go-thus the first. Secondly, he's forgotten the Rebels-for now, I agree. But that's why I've got to meet with him; and wipe her from his mind. Thirdly, if he thinks I am living-from what I could tell, he will forget not only the Rebellion, but he'll even defy his Masters' will.

Trust me, Obi Wan. I believe this plan will work, though it is quite risky. But.. more than likely, something will happen I can't predict. That is why I came here-to ask a favor of you, for a fellow Jedi.

I have been training Leia in the Jedi arts for the past four weeks. She's been studying lightsaber combat and the basics of the Force. I know it's been quite a while since you've last taken on a Padawan, but.. she is special.

And I will not give her any opportunities to discover the truth about Vader, especially while I am dealing with him. So.. would you please guide her in the ways of the Force when I am gone? It should only take a week on Naboo, though circumstances may interfere."

Stunned by the multiple revelations, Obi Wan-after a pause-replied:

"Padme, it would be my honor. I have always tried to protect your, and Anakin's, children to the best of my abilities. Even though I slightly hoped this day would be farther in coming, I am also very glad to see that it has finally arrived.

It symbolizes the beginning of a new era, one that has the potential to rid the galaxy of the Sith once and for all. To help in one of the first members' training would not only be my duty, but my privilege.

Though I am shocked Leia will be the first to be trained, it is nice seeing a Skywalker start down the path of a Jedi. I hope that is the only one she shall ever have to walk, though..

But, forewarnings of the Dark Side apply to all Jedi, so let us speak of something else. How will I train Leia if I am not on Alderaan?"

Padme smirked, and then replied:

"Same way I got here. It's like this.."

While Padme detailed onward to Kenobi on the specifics of how to reach the training area, she mentally breathed a sigh of relief. Leia's training would now be taken care of, along with her safety, for a while-and Luke..

When she got back, she resolved to have another little chat about taking a Padawan permanently-if she survived Naboo.

Padme had some idea of the ways a soul may be killed again from her time under Master Revan.

She had no wish to experience any of them personally.

Imperial Star Destroyer _Exactor_, in orbit over the planet Naboo..

As he exited the turbolift from his meditation chamber, Darth Vader strode out to the front of the bridge, studying all the crewmembers. When he approached Admiral Jaon, he asked:

"Admiral. What is the status of the _Exactor_?"

"Milord, we are at near-maximum efficiency, with all stations operating with minimal difficulty. Though, Lord Vader.. if I may ask, when will the next refuel be? The engine techs report that we are running low on fuel and will only have enough to maintain orbit around Naboo for a few weeks, if that. That isn't even including tactical combat."

"After I detain the Rebel on Naboo, you may set course for the.. system. This business should only take a few days at most."

"Speaking of which, Lord Vader-your personal shuttle is ready for departure. Do you wish to have a garrison accompany you?"

"That will not be necessary, Admiral. Though, while I am planetside, you will command the Exactor-know that you will be personally responsible for all that happens in my absence. Bear in mind that failure is unacceptable. Now, alert the hangar bay control that I wish to leave immediately."

"Y..yes Sir. It shall be done."

Darth Vader suddenly spun around, his cap billowing out behind him, and headed for the turbolift-chuckling slightly at the hilarity of his ship's Admiral.

Perhaps this one would stay a little while longer.

With a wave of his gloved hand, he opened the doors in front of him, and then typed in the appropriate access code. A mechanical voice chimed in, saying:

"Welcome, Lord Vader. What floor are you headed to?"

"Deck Thirty-Eight, Hangar Bay S-Fifteen."

While the mechanisms put his command into action, Vader pondered over the coming hours. Thinking to himself, he asked:

"What if this is all a trap, intricately set up by my Master? That if by walking into this, I relinquish all advantage I ever had over him? Ones that I have painstakingly put into place to overthrow him?"

After thinking a bit more over the issue, he silently concluded:

"Well, then that's just going to have to be a risk-one that I have chanced ever since it became apparent to me. An occasion such as this, though unhoped for, is perfect to put things in motion. Palpatine had the past twenty years-I and my new Empress shall claim eternity! Besides, I was getting tired of Frogface ordering me around like I'm some errand boy-all for his precious Death Star. Hmph. Pathetic idea, really.."

As he finished his ruminations about the future, the gray doors opened up to a view of a medium-sized freighter ship of Corellian make. He kept the Crimson Sparrow especially for missions like this, where a visible Imperial presence would be unwanted.

Especially since he wanted to keep Palpatine's awareness of his visit to Naboo at a minimum.

Walking toward the opening flight ramp, he stepped up into the ship and navigated through the maze of passageways until he was within the cockpit. Suddenly, the communications panel flared to life, the voice of the captain in charge echoing through.

"Lord Vader? All pre-flight checks report as being completed; if you're ready to go, the hangar bay doors will be opening in two minutes."

"Excellent, Captain. That will be all-Vader out."

As Darth Vader familiarized himself with the controls-it had been a while since he'd piloted her outside of the training exercises-he checked to see if anything was out of place. One could never be too careful in this galaxy.

Thankfully, though, nothing was wrong. He lifted his gaze up to the viewport, just in time to see the thick metal plate receding to show an infinite field of stars. Among them was the green jewel of a planet known as Naboo. As the blue forcefield dissipated, he reached for the lever that would send him spiraling out beside them.

When he ignited the engines, Darth Vader felt more at home then he had for months.

It was good to be piloting solo again, just like the old days so long ago.

But now.. he had already reclaimed part of that elusive past-and the next piece would soon fall into place. Smiling to himself, Vader guided the Hawk out among the stars, aiming straight for Naboo.

A/N: I know, cheesy name for a ship. And next chapter.. a few questions as to what advantage Vader's got over Palpatine will be answered. Until then.. May the Force be with You:D

-SidiousSith


	15. II: Arrival

Chapter 15-Arrival

A/N: Hello:D Just finished typing this & wanted to put it up for you guys. Thanks to my reviewers Elizabeth Claire & skywalker05. :) Also, I'm going to be gone on a short vacation for the weekend, so I won't be putting anything up/reviewing for a while. K? Now, on with the story:

* * *

As soon as the _Crimson Hawk _was set on a trajectory for Theed, the capital, Darth Vader tore himself from the cockpit seat--his only comfort being that he hadn't dared to do this around Palpatine; he feared his incredibly powerful Master would discover it too soon.

Where would be the fun in that?

Walking back toward the meditation chamber specially installed for his use in situations like this. He sat down in the chair at the very center as the black panels surrounded him yet again, leaving him locked in darkness.

"Welcome, Lord Vader. What is it you need today?"

"Gee—Three, get this damned suit of armor off me."

"It will be done, Lord Vader."

As the whirring of the machines around him reached Vader's ears, he felt the bulk of the helmet adorning his head lifted high above him. It revealed a face reflecting that of Anakin Skywalker's, just before his fateful battle on Mustafar—but only in appearance.

His eyes were the only things that betrayed his dark soul to the world; instead of the warm gaze of shining sapphire eyes that belonged to Anakin, Vader's were a piercing ice blue-as if they were reflections of finely honed daggers. They seemed to be barely containing a bottled up rage, held within him for more than twenty years, aimed at all who ever wronged him. Palpatine, the Jedi, even Padme to an extent for her treachery.

However, he would talk with her later-and Obi Wan Kenobi, his old master and the person responsible for her turning against him, would die.

First, though.. he needed to find his Empress-to-be.

With that, the machine finished, leaving only the thick black bodysuit and boots left on him—the only traces of Vader, as the galaxy at large knew him—left.

"Thanks, Gee—Three. Excellent job."

"Not a problem, Sir."

"Ah, now that is why I enjoy the company of droids rather than any of Palpatine's filthy minions or my 'fully trained' crew. Fully trained in stupidity, perhaps.. At least droids are actually competent at what they do—and if they aren't, they tell you immediately,"

Vader mused to himself, while leaving the chamber. Turning past one door, he headed for his private rooms on board the _Hawk_.

Two hours later…

"Aah.." he remarked as he walked out of the shower. Talking a nice warm shower was something he could rarely do aboard the _Exactor_; the Emperor's spies were everywhere. But here on the _Hawk_.. it redefined the meaning of 'secure ship.' It simply wouldn't do for Frogface to find out just what he had been doing on Kamino for four months..

Treatments, my foot. One might as well go for reconstruction, for what they charge. Of course, a nice little bribe to keep them termed as simply 'treatments' for the Emperor's benefit.

No sense in giving the old fool a heart attack when one wants to kill him personally.

As he used the Force to pull a set of new clothes from the now opened closet, he figured that after deposing Palpatine and establishing his and Padme's rule over the squabbling Senators, going after Kenobi would be a nice vacation. Ah.. just thinking of slaughtering him was relaxing.

While looking over the clothes, he noticed they didn't quite look like what an independent freighter pilot would have.. heh, no pilot owned a cape set with rubies, let alone the rest.

After looking at the rest of what was in there, Vader decided it'd just be simpler to go with a Force illusion, simply commenting:

"Well, no use in debating good taste.."

Three minutes later, a figure cast in shadow strode into the cockpit, glimmering slightly from the ruby clasp at his neck. Wearing a completely black set of Sith robes, only the slightest tinge of brown was visible. Dangling from his belt was a gleaming lightsaber hilt, bloodshine reflected upon it.

Suddenly, the communications panel beeped—the signature showing that it came from Theed's Spaceport. As he pressed the button to allow the call to come through, Vader steadied himself—well away from any holoprojectors.

"Unidentified Corellian freighter, this is Theed Spaceport Control. Transmit all necessary data for permissions to land, please."

"Will do, Control. Transmitting.. now," Vader answered, making sure to accent his native Tatooine accent.

A few seconds later, the panel flared to life yet again.

"_Crimson Hawk_, we just need you to answer a few questions before landing. Who is the Captain and what planet are you outbound from?"

"The Captain, would be myself, Control; there are no others on board—I hail from Tatooine."

"Tatooine, eh? Haven't seen many of you out here in quite a while. Why do you wish to land here on Naboo?"

"Trading purposes—some of my bosses back home are interested in Nabooan art and technology."

"Alright then, Mr. Sidewinder; you're cleared to land in Bay 3206—just follow the signs. Enjoy your stay here on Naboo, sir!"

"Thanks, I will."

As Vader shut the comm. Off, he could help but laugh at how stupidly gullible these people were! And those were some of his worst clearance codes..

Then, he noticed the flying sign droid—even though he could tell through the Force where he needed to go, it'd probably be better to oblige and blend in today.

Forty minutes later, the _Hawk_ was safely docked in the nearby bay, while Vader—after using a mind trick to 'shorten' the guest registration process—was walking down the streets of Theed.

"Now.. to find where the Naberrie residence is.."

* * *

A/N: Well.. things should get interesting, no? Next chapter: Padme v. Vader.. who will win? ;) Sorry that was so short. I'll be updating all stories as soon as I get back; I'll have plenty of time to write while I'm gone. Thanks:D 

-SidiousSith


	16. II: Confrontation

Chapter 16-Confrontation

A/N: Hey there! I'm baack. :D So, here it is: Padme v. Vader. Long, long thing to type & edit, this one was..

A big thanks to: ILDV & skywalker05 for reviewing! Thanks guys:)

* * *

As Vader reached through the whirling of the Force, he searched for the faint eddies that were Padme's presence. Spiraling around a place he knew as the palace, he figured she wouldn't dare to return there—could she? No, it seems.. distant, like only traces remained. Perhaps a shadow of her fourteen-year-old self, preserved if only for a little while? 

Then, as his mental gaze swept over the districts of Theed, he felt her. Bright, shining.. and surrounded by others. It seems she had to visit her family one more time—just as I'd hoped.

Finding that, in his excitement at locating her once more, he had dropped his perceptions temporarily-and probably revealed his presence to all nearby Force-Sensitives.

It'd be his luck that Kenobi or Yoda would be here. And though he wished for revenge, now simply was not the time or place for it, especially in light of last time.

With that in mind, Vader started running through the streets of the capital—whizzing past hapless bystanders—to where he believed his elusive wife was.

Aldera Palace, Alderaan..

As Padme knelt down to the ivory mat, steadily opening herself to the currents of the Force, she was relieved that everything was taken care of, especially if she didn't.. well, return.

No matter what, she couldn't help but think of the possibility. If Vader knew how to destroy a spirit.. things could get tricky. Though she was certain Obi Wan would teach both Luke and Leia if she could not, it would still be much more complicated for them all.

But now.. I will fight for them.

Feeling deeper into the webs that bound all life, Padme reached for the passageways connecting Naboo and Alderaan. Sinking within the waterfall, soon Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker became simply a ripple in an endless current, ringing around the universe itself; truly one with the Force.

The next thing she knew, the shining light had left her, gently setting her in front of what she presumed to be a door.

"Why did the light have to blind me this bad?!"

Still, she thought, it could be worse. Reaching out with her senses, it seemed that she made it to Naboo.. and someone was running this way, headed straight for her.

As she tightened her mental shields, Padme felt the mysterious person pass directly through her now—invisible body. Then, she knew who it was..

Anakin, it seems, had thought just as she had.. except he was Vader now. Darker, more powerful, and with a dogged sense of purpose—to find her. The very thought of what he was willing to do; had already done; for _her_.. it chilled her to the bone. And she could sense her family inside the house.. her parents, Sola, Ryoo, Pooja..

What had she done?!

But now, there was only one thing to be done.. Vader had to be stopped, for her whole family's sake. They would not become the next in a string of useless casualties, victims of a conflict they had no say in.

And so focused, Padme walked in seconds after Vader, unseen by all.

His reign of terror would end tonight.

Walking through the next door, Vader couldn't shake the odd feeling of familiarity he'd felt just before entering. Though he had visited here long ago when he was still a Padawan, it was as if something had stirred in him, traces from before Vader.. But there was no turning back now.

He would do what he had to.

And as he roughly shoved open the sliding gate leading to the Naberrie kitchen, he found a group, gathered around a young girl—who was standing in front of a large cake displaying 'Happy Life Day Aelie!'. Vader simply waited for them to acknowledge his presence.

He didn't have to delay long.

"Excuse me, sir.. but who do you think you are and what is the meaning of this?!"

As he refocused his attention upon the auburn-haired woman—the child's mother, he sensed—standing in front of him, he spoke:

"Ma'am, I am looking for someone by the name of Padme Naberrie. Former Queen and Senator, I believe."

"Aunt Padme? I'm sorry, sir. She died twenty years ago at the end of the Clone Wars. You must be thinking of a different.."

"I am _not_. You are Ryoo Naberrie, correct? It has been a while since I was last on Naboo, so you may not remember me. I am Anakin Skywalker, Padme's husband. Now.. where is my wife?"

"Married? To Padme? By the Force.. Knight Skywalker, she is dead!"

As the temperature in the tiny room slightly dropped, Vader clenched his fist, eyes reflective of evil incarnate. Raising his hand into the air, Ryoo clawed at her throat for air-attempting unsuccessfully to extract herself from the Sith's grasp.

Growling under his breath, he told her:

"Do not lie to me.. she is here. Now **tell me**! And for the record, I am no Jedi. You've probably heard of me under another name.. Darth Vader perhaps?"

"Anakin, put her down. She knows nothing."

As the whole room whirled to face their newest visitor, Ryoo fell unceremoniously to the ground, verging on unconsciousness. Her husband and daughter ran to her side as the rest of the gathered people—Vader included—stared with dropped jaws at the sight that greeted them.

A luminous sapphire ghost stood in the kitchen doorway, dressed in dark brown Jedi robes and shining with an aura of the Force itself. Twin lightsabers dangled from her belt, glinting silver in the candlelight.

If the face of Padme Amidala wasn't in front of them, all gathered would have sworn she was a Jedi Master of the ancient days. Vader was the first to recover from the shock.

"Padme? But.. you were _alive_! I sensed it.."

"No, Anakin. I have been dead for twenty years now, just as Ryoo told you. Someone simply didn't want to listen. And whatever possessed you to think that you could go and terrorize my family simply because you thought I was _alive_?! It's sickening to see what you've become, Anakin."

"I am **not** Anakin!"

"I noticed, _Vader_."

"Ah, so it's a game of 'let's bring up all the awful things we've done' you want to play. Certainly..

You who have never truly cared, while I devoted my life to your safety and happiness. Yet all you ever concerned yourself with was the Senate.. and the Jedi. I see now why you cared so much about them.. you're one of them! Another lie.

And then, of course, you brought Kenobi with you, so that the two of you could kill me and live happily ever after! Nevertheless, I lived—and thrived—beyond the crucible of Mustafar. The final strike, though.. the ultimate betrayal was when you took my child to the grave with you. Our child, Padme!

For that, I don't think I can ever forgive you—or Kenobi. I had wanted to provide you with a second chance, but you refused it! And now.. I have no choice."

Snapping out his saber, Vader ignited its bloodshine blade, reflecting the entire room in its deathly light.

"You will return back to the hells from where you and all the other damned Jedi spawned from! And rest assured that Kenobi will follow you to the grave."

Sighing, Padme could only marvel at how many twisted truths Palpatine had places in his head.

Anakin was gone, buried deep within. And Vader.. he ruled over all.

Reaching out, she quickly placed a warning in her family's heads that they needed to leave—_now_.

Vader would never harm them again.

As they raced out the side door, Padme could only respond:

"How the Emperor has warped your mind, Anakin. You are a twisted mockery of everything you once stood proudly for; and now look at you. Who is the traitor here?

Though I didn't wish to play your insidious games, Vader.. I too shall do what I must. To whatever shreds of humanity remain within your shell, Anakin.. I apologize for this."

Pulling her twin lightsabers from their places, sapphire and amethyst flared to life, illuminating the room in a violet glow; red meeting blue, Jedi meeting Sith.

Seconds later, saber clashed against saber as husband and wife became foes in a battle they somehow knew would claim at least part—if not all—of their souls.

"I should have known you would stay by the Jedi after Mustafar, Padme… you could have been my Empress once I killed the old fool Palpatine! But, no.. you choose _Kenobi_ over my commitment to you." Vader sneered, as he thrust his crimson saber for her heart-aiming for a quick kill.

Deftly side-stepping aside as the sword sizzled past her, Padme remarked:

"I'm afraid it will take a little more than that to kill me, Vader."

Pulling one sword up, she started into a complicated pattern; one she had perfected for such situations where some spare time was necessary. Reaching into the Force, Padme attempted to yank the lightsaber from his grasp—when all of a sudden, Vader burst out _laughing_.

"It seems the same can be applied to me, Knight Naberrie. Hm.. it's a battle with the Force you want? Ah, most certainly I can oblige.."

Suddenly, his hand snapped up to unleash a ferocious jolt of Sith Lightning upon Padme—catching her almost unprepared.

Agilely throwing up both sabers at the last minute, they barely contained the full blast inches from her face. She'd had enough.

"I haven't been trying to kill you out of respect for Anakin—yet here you are doing exactly that. You're one dead Sith, Vader."

Lunging forward, Padme struck out with her sabers, eyes blazing in fury at the thought of how this monster could twist her precious children's minds.

As they settled into the rhythms of combat-saber sizzling by saber, they soon came to realize they were complete equals in their skills. Exact copies of the other, save for specialized training and their alignments, each could predict the other's movements down to seconds. Vader was the first to halt the onslaught.

"I must say, Padme.. your technique is impeccable. Who trained you?"

Slightly smiling to herself, she retorted:

"As is yours, Vader. Though.. I'm afraid I can't inform you just _who_ taught me. Order policy, you know."

Pacing like a caged beast, Vader answered:

"Still trying to shield Kenobi from my view? A pity. I already know where my old Master cowers in fear—feeble and weak. Don't worry.. he shall die soon enough. After you do."

Jumping forward, he attempted—yet again—to sear a hole in my heart; literally this time, rather than like the other mental voids he's ripped within me from twenty years past.

Parrying his blade with near-precision, I could only reply:

"Anakin, you fool.. **Wake up**! I loved you.. I still do. Vader I would love to kill, but he'd drag you to the grave with him. Renounce the Dark, before it is too late! I only contacted Obi Wan because he was the only other person I thought you would listen to! It seems I was wrong, though.. you drove the Jedi—and then me, your own wife—away!

"_Liar_! You're just jealous of my power, one that you could never rival. I am no fool-that title belongs to you for believing you could defeat me!"

As Vader attempted to start another round of sparring, Padme simply jumped up—hovering for a second—then disappeared, leaving one angry Sith Lord behind her.

While fading from his sight, Padme sincerely hoped this little concoction of hers would work. Holding up the miniature ball, she couldn't help but marvel at the thing she'd designed. Its sleep potion was targeted at living Force—Sensitives, knocking them out within minutes of inhaling it—lasting for up to twenty hours.

She had a feeling every second of that would be needed—why take chances?

Unscrewing the top, I let some of the gas seep out in front of Vader's nose. He fell over, deep asleep, a few seconds later.

"Now.. to work."

While I was finding my way into his memories, I felt something nagging at the edges of my perceptions… as if I were slowly falling asleep! Damn, this didn't come up while testing it..

"Sithspit, it'll have to be the quicker way.." I mumbled, already half gone.

Reaching farther than I'd ever been into anyone's mind, I finally found where Vader hid his memories. After altering his perceptions of the Battle of Danuta, at the last minute I added a suggestion into Vader's head that he should leave immediately after he wakes up.

Just in case.

After that, I knew nothing else but the feeling of being swallowed by darkness.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading & MTFBWY! -SidiousSith 


	17. II: Deception

Ch. 17-Deceptions

A/N: Hey there! Had a few seconds, so I just posted this up real quick. Thanks to the reviewers: Aximilli2, ILDV, skywalker05, & toocissy4yew! I really appreciate it! Enjoy!

* * *

"Aaarg.. that _hurt_!" I moaned, slowly waking up from my position on the floor, where I had seemingly been.. sleeping. 

"Tricky wife of mine.." I mumbled, when I noticed the sight in front of me; one I would have thought was rooted in twenty years of hopes, until I noticed the blue aura.

Lying there, in a state of complete peace, was my wife Padme.. dressed in Jedi robes?!

Then it all came flooding back to me… the battle, words, her becoming a Jedi.. it was all so surreal; yet completely true. Though it seems what she did to me backfired upon her, leaving her completely unaware of anything.

I could kill her right now, snuff her life out utterly..

Yet somehow, I can't. Even as an illusion of the angel that has haunted my dreams for the past twenty years, it would be a sin to slaughter such a perfect creature.

However much I have done beyond even that, it will always be impossible to slay her. Yesterday was perhaps the closest I've ever come, no matter how completely attuned to the Dark I had become. Constant whisperings to act as such plagued me during our little conflict, though..

She will be my Empress yet-I can sense it's truth; Padme is my wife and soul mate. No matter how many times she can steal pieces of my heart and shatter them upon a knifepoint, I still love her.

Though I cannot believe she actually tried to meddle in my memories.. ha! Despite such a long separation, it seems our bond is still just as strong-perhaps more so.

Reaching down to pull back a lock of her soft chocolate hair, I could clearly view in my mind's eye the twin images of my children..

Luke and Leia, my precious little ones who I thought were dead for so long, _live_.

Well, not so little; it has been twenty years that were stolen from me. But, to discover from Padme's memories that they never died; were still alive.. the feeling was wondrous.

Just as shocking was to learn of Padme's—and Leia's—Jedi training.. to see both my Senator wife and daughter as a formidable Jedi Knight and Padawan in training? It made for a nice wake-up call, indeed.

Not only to the fact that my wife was—in a way—alive, along with my children, but to finally have proof of what I had always suspected was truth.

Palpatine _lied_. To his supposed 'friend', 'trusted ally' and 'apprentice'. It sickens me to the core—one **never** deceives their comrades, no matter what the circumstances.

Now, I think I'm going to kill him. Not just for lying to me, oh no..

I hold no doubt from what I saw of her memories that there is a place beyond this, a land of spirits within the Force. Though she was able to hide her teachers' visages, I could certainly tell they were like her-not of this world.

More proof that I have been hunting for even before that day in the archives of the Jedi long ago..

"_Padawan Skywalker, may I assist you?"_

_While absently staring around the expansive library, I slowly turned my head to face the old Librarian, her face etched with unasked questions as to what I-the infamous Skywalker-happened to want in her domain._

"_Master Nu, that won't be.. hm, perhaps you can. I'm looking for information on the nature of the Force as part of a report for Master Kenobi."_

"_Indeed… Well, follow me to this section-it contains some of the oldest teachings of the Order, from the ancient days on Ossus to the battles upon Ruusan._

_Pointing a finger at the appropriate shelf, she also replied:_

_If you need any more help, let myself or one of the junior archivists know. And do give my regards to your Master on his promotion to Knighthood."_

_After bowing and replying that I certainly would, I turned to the holocrons-grinning slightly all the while._

Obi Wan never issued such a report… I was simply curious because of something Qui Gon mentioned to me while on the flight to Coruscant.

_The Force must be used for right, Anakin. Life, death, Jedi, Sith-it is the will of the Force which we all must heed. Some things are meant to happen, but only will through our choices and actions, never simply fate or destiny._

To possess the ability to use the Force while in death's grasp.. it would certainly make for interesting circumstances. Immortality never concerned me extremely, but the prospect of all those years to study and train, learning more of the Force.. a pathway to such power intrigues me just as much as when I was ten.

And Sidious claimed to know the way.

Yet, I was always the apprentice, lowly and stupid; utterly beneath his time or trouble beyond as an errand boy. He knew from day one of my enslavement to his will that I would attempt to rebel—the time finally is drawing near.

When he is dead, I shall assume the mantle of Sith Master—with my apprentice standing at my side. As an equal.

Of course, she shall have to be retrained from the Jedi ways; but that won't take long.

She's already halfway there, little does she know. But, what to call her…

Reaching within the Force, Vader demanded the powers of Darkness answer his call to portend the future.

One's name is a very important thing, after all.

As searing pains tore through his blood, Vader could only gasp out at the brilliance of the title…

"Malice.. Darth Malice.. so she shall be known, once deserving of it."

Barely gaining back his composure, Vader reached down to his sleeping wife and whispered into her ear:

"Ah, my skilled wife. Keep on training with your mysterious mentors—I'll be waiting for you. Oh.. and do give my regards to Kenobi. You saved his life for the merest fraction of time, love. Sleep well, little Jedi."

Kissing her cheek, he unsteadily rose to his feet and proceeded toward the kitchen door, smirking ever so slightly to himself.

Though shaken from the past day's incidents, he had enough strength left in him to make it back aboard the Hawk.

Vader needed to meditate, however much he hated to. No sense in making a plan to overthrow an Empire while drained and lifeless..

* * *

Emerging from the gray fog surrounding her, Padme raised her perceptions up to scan the room. She didn't get as far as the door. 

Spotting the scorch marks and burns upon the walls as sparks flew from what once was an electrical cord, the memories returned.

Watching Pooja floating in midair, clawing at her throat with complete fear in her eyes, much as she had on Mustafar…

Her husband, blinded by murderous rage, aiming to kill her very soul. The very same look he displayed just after conducting a massacre upon all the Jedi upon Coruscant's Temple—cleansing it of life.

Feeling the killing intent rise up within her, absolutely ready to annihilate Vader; even at the cost of Anakin's soul—not even counting her own.

What could have happened, to any of us.. the thought chilled her to the bone.

But, she supposed, at least her family was safe now, despite that brush with the Dark Side.

Yet as Padme's vision came back into clarity, there was no sleeping Sith Lord nearby.. only emptiness and the faintest sense of..

'…_Sleep well, little Jedi…'_

As Anakin's final words to her rushed back from the recesses of her mind, Padme's expression crossed between frustration and amusement.

He'd beaten her at the end, yet again, though…

Thankfully Vader was still clueless as to their children's existence-to she her twins corrupted by him into the Dark…

Unthinkable, yet entirely possible.

But, for now, such challenges stand far away in their futures—and now she had bigger concerns at the moment. Her family was out there, possibly injured, and Padme needed to find them.

If they're still alive.

Gradually lifting herself from the stone floor, Padme attempted to locate them using the Force. Within seconds, she sensed nine very scared—but quite alive—presences beneath her.

Sighing in relief, she was thankful they'd all made it to the old caverns before Vader caught up with them.. or did he simply let them go? Either way, she had no time for his mind games; her family would have many questions about things since Geonosis.

It was time to answer them, once and for all.

* * *

A/N: Yep, new Sith Lords soon. ;) Guesses, anyone? It's really not who it seems.. or is it? MTFBWY! 

-SidiousSith


End file.
